Fairies and Monsters
by SkipAqua
Summary: A few years after the defeat of Zeref and his empire, the guilds celebrate another year of peace but, when the discovery of an injured young wizard leads Fairy Tail down yet another adventure things get a little bit crazy. Mainly based around OC, plenty of side story and romance to go with it. Rated M just to be safe. I don't own Fairy Tail
1. Chapter 1

**So this is Chapter 1 of my first fic. It is OC heavy so let's get that out of the way. I will be periodically editing the chapters for spelling mistakes so if my messages change don't worry about it. All feedback is appreciated and I hope you enjoy. I do not own Fairy Tail so...ya happy reading.**

Chapter 1: Anniversary

 **Lucy P.O.V**

Usually weekends at the guild were full of laughter, music, dancing and the occasional brawl here and there. After joining the guild I've come to adapt and even join in on the escapades. Ever since the defeat of Acnologia and Zeref things were fairly peaceful here in Magnolia. Of course there were jobs to be done and the occasional dark guild to be shut down, but compared to the things we were used to it was fairly easy going. This weekend was special though. It marked 3 years since that before mentioned victory. In celebration for that we weren't the only guild here so things were extra loud and extra crazy.

"What did you say flame brain!" Shouted a very drunk and very annoyed Gray. "If you got a problem with the way I dress then say it to my face." He said, shirtless and pretty much half naked.

"How you dress, you are barely dressed ice for brains!" The pink haired dragon slayer shouted back his fist a blaze. "I was just saying you should keep your clothes on!" he shouted as they begun fighting as they usually do. Cheers started to rise as many of the wizards began placing bets on who would win.

I was about to go get Erza when I was stopped by the twin dragons from sabretooth. Although the two of them were dressed up they still had the whole twin dragon theme going. Rogue wore a black suit while Sting was in white, so the usual. They were also accompanied by there exceeds. Lector was wearing a tiny bow tie and Frosh, was well Frosh.

"Are they always this wired Lucy or are they just drunk?" Sting asked me as we gave each other a friendly hug. "If someone doesn't stop them soon then the whole building is gonna come down on top of us." he said as a loud crash was heard from the fight.

"You think this is bad, just wait until someone tries to stop them." I replied letting out a small giggle. "Of course there aren't many people who can do that easily." I finished as their eyes let out a shine of determination. I definitely should have worded that more carefully.

Sure enough the two dragon slayers jumped into the fray and the chaos grew into an absolute uproar. I looked around and saw the many happy faces of our guild mates and fellow guilds. The master while still stuck in his wheelchair was drinking the night away, he's recovered slowly since the fight but it's a long term battle and with his age we don't know if he'll ever be able to walk again. I noticed a large beastly man jump into the fray, Elfman must be showing off to Evergreen again, those two have been dating a while it was obvious flirting at first since what happened on Tenrou but they made it official about a month ago.

"You can do it Gray!" Shouted a blue cloaked woman. Juvia and Gray had also started dating. Surprisingly she seems to have calmed down which seemed to help Gray not lose his cool. They were definitely one of the power couples in the guild.

A table flew through the air nearly crushing a very frightened Levy, luckily a certain slayer of her's sliced it in half before it hit her and their young child Emma. Needless to say Gajeel was pissed and ended up joining into the fray. Since Levy's announcement a few days after my book reward years ago, it's been an honor to watch the little one grow. She'll be two very soon and as her godmother I still needed to get her a gift.

"Just another day at the guild hall." She shouted waving me over. "Look who's here Emma it's auntie Lucy." she cooed causing the little black haired girl to giggle. I tickled under her chin as her little yellow eyes shined with happiness. "I swear these boys of ours will never change will they?" she smiled.

"Personally, I hope they don't otherwise they wouldn't be the same if they did." I said as we both laughed. Natsu and I have been living together for quite some time, we haven't gotten as far as Levy and Gajeel, but to be honest it wasn't like we didn't try. I looked around the room and noticed someone was missing. Mirajane and Lisanna were talking with some of the other guild members. The Thunder Legion were laughing and drinking. All except for Bickslow who was also nowhere to be seen. "Have you seen Erza, usually she would have the fight ended by now?" I asked noticing how the battle itself seemed to be calming down since everyone in it seem to be evenly matched.

"Maybe she stepped out to meet her man." She replied in a teasing tone. "You know they meet up in secret, even if we all know they do." she finished standing up from her seat. "I'll let you know if I see her on my way home this little one needs to get to bed." she said lifting Emma up in the air. "GAJEEL TIME TO GO!" she shouted and the iron dragon slayer instantly stopped what he was doing and walked to his fiancee immediately.

It's amazing the way she can do that, I wish Natsu was that easy to control. I let out a sigh noticing how the battle was now over and all who were in it were now collapsed on the floor. As I dragged him off the floor I began to wonder how I even put up with this man. However the thought of Erza meeting with Jellal in private wasn't a strange one, we all did know she met with him and she has even admitted to it, but she mentioned to me yesterday that he would be out of contact for a while so the real question was where was she right now.

 **Erza P.O.V**

I let out a long sigh as I heard yet another brawl start up in the guild hall. Natsu and Gray were at it yet again. Hopefully someone else can deal with it tonight as I was not currently in the mood at the moment. I sat in silence on the rooftop, I come up here every now and then to get away from the noise. I noticed a few people had left already, either from being tuckered out or just too drunk. I did notice that the younger wizards kept themselves busy with training of all things. Wendy, Chelia and Romeo along with Carla and Lily were in the courtyard training it brought a smile to my face to see the next generation so willing to get stronger. Not that they weren't strong, but there was always room for improvement. Chelia has come a long way since what happened to her, she is almost back to the strength she had during the games long ago. Wendy was a great help to her they were pretty much like sisters by now. Since Lyon and the regular Lamia Scale wizards were busy on jobs Chelia decided to come stay with us for the time being.

"Okay Lily I'm ready." Romeo said taking a fighting stance. They had been training non stop all day, Romeo was dead set on getting his new technic down before the night was out.

"Then let's go again." Lily said powering up. It was always amazing to see such a tiny cat turn into such a large beast. He pulled out his sword ready for another round with the young fire wielder.

"Flame Whip Impact! He shouted realising a powerful whip of flames towards to exceed only for it to bounce off his sword leaving a small scorch mark where it hit. "Aw man not again." he said holding his head in frustration.

They all laughed and encouraged him to not give up, it reminded me of when Natsu used to get fet up with training, only instead of encouraging him Grey would just get him angry and he'd use that anger to get himself fired up again. Those were the days, they aren't all that different then today. Had this been next month I'd be downstairs with Jellal. I smiled at his name fiddling with the golden ring on my finger. My thoughts however were interrupted by probably the last wizard I expected.

"Evening Titania." A voice said from behind me. I turned and saw Bickslow standing at the edge of the rooftop next to me, I must not have noticed him walk up. "Lovely night isn't it?" he asked his bright eyes staring at the full moon.

"Indeed, why aren't you inside with the others?" I asked. Usually the Thunder Legion were inseparable, especially during party's. "Getting to loud in there for you?" he just laughed.

"No, I can handle the noise. Just had something on my mind that's all. With Ever and Elfman being a thing and Laxus becoming master shortly the Thunder Legion is pretty much over." he said sadly. "Freed's heading out for a while on a personal mission so I'm pretty much stuck on my own for awhile." he said lying down the tile when his eye caught my ring. "So he finally grew a pair eh?" he said with a grin sticking his tongue out revealing his guild stamp.

"Yes, we were going to tell everyone when he got back. Please keep it on the down low I don't want to have to deal with Mirajane and the others constant questions and part planning." I asked, nothing against the girls, but they got way to excited about these things and I still needed time to mentally prepare for that. A quick look of surprise from Wendy reminded me of the natural hearing of the dragon slayers, with a wink and a crossed fingers from her I knew she heard me, but planned to stay quiet.

"I guess my lips aren't the only ones sealed then." Bickslow said noticing the young dragon slayers reaction. Bickslow's magic allowed him to notice many different things without actually looking he can see the souls of every living thing around him and uses lost souls in his dolls as weapons. What people don't see is what he does with those lost souls, most of the time he helps them move on, or at least tries to his babies so to speak actually agreed to stay with him. "So what are you doing up here all alone?" he asked

Ah, yes the question that's been on my mind all night, why of all nights did I need time to myself now. I could be having fun downstairs with everyone else, I could even be helping the young ones train. However, I found myself in my bright sequin dress sitting on a roof looking at the stars. Was I just up here to think or perhaps just to relax, honestly I just felt like I needed to get away for awhile, that's a fair enough answer I suppose. Perhaps I was just bored, or sad at the fact that I too was fairly alone right now. Natsu and Lucy were getting along nicely. Grey and Juvia's relationship had begun to grow so where did that leave me for the next while. I let out a sad laugh at the thought.

"I guess you could say you aren't the only one feeling lonely tonight." I answered him. Bickslow was always a strange man, but under his goofy helmet of his he was a very serious and very caring wizard. No doubt he sensed that I was feeling alone and joined me up here. "Thank you Bix." I said.

"Don't worry about it Erza." he said when suddenly his gaze shifted down to the street. A look of worry took over and he was off the roof in a matter of seconds. Needless to say I took off after him. "Erza grab Wendy we're going to need her!" he shouted back as we took off down the street.

"Don't worry I think she heard you." I said changing into my armor, battle ready. Wendy was already caught up to us by the time we came to the cause of Bickslow's panic a young girl around the same age as Wendy, beaten and bleeding. "Wendy!"

"She's beaten pretty bad I can't heal her fully." the young wizard said her hands glowing a soft green as some of the minor injuries began to heal. "We need to get her back to the guild hall." she finished as Bix tossed the girl onto his back and we dashed back into the hall.

When the doors slammed open and we came running in everything went silent. Those who weren't drunk cleared a path as we dashed to the medical bay, we laid the girl onto a bed and Wendy began healing once more. Thankfully Porlyusica was present and was immediately at work. She asked to clear the room leaving only myself, Wendy Bickslow and her with he injured girl.

"Her soul is pretty weak, she's going to die if we don't do something quick." Bix said worriedly. We helped however we could but, judging by his look I could tell we were running out of time.

"I'm trying all I can do, we just need her to hold on a little bit longer." the pink haired woman said as she stitched up the large open wound on the young girls chest. "She isn't breathing we aren't going to make it." she said worried.

"Oh yes we will, _Soul Synchronization_!" the man called out as a stream of bright yellow light shot from his hands and into the girl. He let out a loud painful cry as he fell to the ground. The girl let out a gasp before falling silent once again, her breathing steadying. "See told ya so." Bix added weakly a sly grin appearing right before he passes out.

"Bickslow!" Wendy shouted moving to his side. She begun to heal him as she was of no further use to the white haired girl on the bed. Once they were both stable things calmed down and Bix came to. "That was reckless and you know it." Wendy scolded him.

"What did you do?" I asked confused. He shrugged and layed back down on the bed with a loud sigh. "How did you know she was hurt?" I asked again shooting him a curious glare.

"Now who's throwing around the questions." he teased. "I barely noticed her when I looked into town, she was about to die out there. Once we got her on the bed I just shared a little energy with her that's all." he said getting a slap from Porlyusica.

"Soul Synchronization evens out the energy between two souls it's dangerous to do so on someone on death's door. You of all people should know the hazard of doing that. Stupid Human." she said threateningly

"Hey, I just did what I thought was right, she's alive that's all that matters." he grinned the two healers only sighed, I thought it was fairly courageous of him. I'll let him know later, if I were to say it now it would look like I was taking sides.

It was only now that I got a good look at the white haired girl. She was wearing a black and red outfit, due to the amount of damage to it we had to change her out off it to heal her properly. She was wearing a pair of combat boots as well as a red ribbon in her hair tying it in a ponytail. Now that her hair was down it reached down to the bottom of her back. She was still currently wearing a necklace with a strange vial filled with red liquide hanging around her neck. She had a large cut along her chest and a smaller one on her left eye, they said that her chest will heal but, her eye might leave a scar. What was strange were her teeth, they were sharp and pointed much like Natsu and Gajeel's We had been cleaning for an hour before all the blood and equipment was cleaned up. Needless to say the party was pretty much over. Mirajane had checked on us before closing up.

"Strange." Wendy said sniffing the air. "Even though we cleaned the room I can still smell blood." she said with a yawn. She then eyed the girl's necklace and her eyes bulged out. "Why does she have a vial of blood around her neck?" she said frightened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is chapter 2, we get the whole introductory stuff out of the way as well as some good old fashion Fairy Tail mishaps. Enjoy. I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Chapter 2: The Monster Slayer

 **Bickslow P.O.V**

We sat in silence for a brief moment processing exactly what Wendy had said. Why did this young girl carry a vile of blood around her neck. That's when it clicked, pale skin, pointed fangs, the blood, all of these things point to her being a vampire. I calmed Wendy down from her current state of panic. If this girl was truly vampiric she would have healed by now.

"She's a vampire! She has to be!" the young blue haired wizard shouted. I placed my hands on her shoulders and Carla followed suit. "Please tell me she isn't going to wake up and eat me Erza." she asked.

Honestly it was quite entertaining to see her in such a state of panic. "She's not going to eat you, if she were a true vampire she wouldn't even be injured." I explained. I looked over at the girl lying on the bed, although her appearance is off setting she may just be pale from blood loss and perhaps her teeth are cause by her magic much like the dragon slayers. "I've fought vampires before they are much more vicious looking." I told her. It was a half lie, true most vampires nowadays are feral and have a much more monstrous look but, those that remain from ancient times remain in a much more human form.

"Hey can you keep it down, I'm still resting here." Bickslow teased. He sat up on his bed and stared at the sleeping girl. I don't know why but, he looked confused as if something was off.

Something was off about this girl, I didn't notice at first but, I sure as hell noticed it now. When I see the souls of people they tend to be many different shapes and colors reflecting that person's personality and magic. When I see an animal's soul they are usually less vibrant more primal so to speak. When I see a monster's soul they tend to either be blank and hollow or for the really nasty ones their black. This girl's soul was nearly impossible to read. I've seen it before when I see Mira or Elfman fight, their souls kinda meld with their takeover souls. However they tend to return to normal when the transformation is dropped. This girl's soul whether it's her magic or not seems to be unstable. Before I synchronized it was a simple white color and was very weak. Now it keeps jumping back and forth from white to red and back to white again. It seems to be at war with itself as it's movements were violent as if something was trying to escape.

"Wendy perhaps you should get some sleep." Erza told the young girl after she let out a long yawn. She then turned to the doorway where Carla had stepped in to lead her to one of the guest rooms. "You to Bix." she ordered.

"Yes mam." I replied with a tired grin. If there is something you should never do in this guild it's argue with Titania Erza Scarlet. As much as I wanted to sleep I was still thrown off about everything that happened tonight.

Needless to say though, none of us got very much rest. When I woke up the first thing I did was check on our patient, she was still out cold but, it seems her soul has calmed down it now sat calmly like a white flame slowly burning inside a lantern. I stood up quietly to not wake up the sleeping redhead in the chair and snuck to the bathroom to get dressed. I then walked downstairs only to find Mira and Kinana preparing for everyone when they got here.

"Morning ladies you're here early." I said sitting down on a barstool. I usually didn't get to the guild until around noon, when the rest of the Thunder Legion usually arrive. However lately that isn't the case, Laxus usually comes in early does a few things and leaves. Ever doesn't come in unless Elfman is here and Freed turns up when he feels like it.

"My, my look what the cat dragged in. What are you doing here so early?" Kinana asked with a giggle. For someone who's been working here as long as she has, I don't think I've ever seen her use magic at all. "Did you get lost or were you just passed out drunk somewhere I didn't see." she teased.

"Actually I passed out in the infirmary." I smiled getting a curious yet worried expression from the purple haired waitress. "Were you not there last night?" I asked her raising an eyebrow.

"No, I had left earlier last night, I'm not a fan of noise." she admitted. "What happened, did you get hurt?" she said passing me a mug of coffee. Although I usually don't drink caffeine I was still trying to wake up. I rubbed my eyes only now noticing I had forgotten my helmet upstairs.

"Bickslow and Erza found an injured girl last night and somebody pulled a Natsu and nearly killed himself saving her." Mira said in a complimenting yet scornful way getting a nervous laugh from myself and a quiet giggle from Kinana.

"That's pretty much what happened, Erza is still up there actually." I said turning my head to the upstairs door. Why did she stay all night was the real question, she could have just left or at the very least moved to a bed. Instead she fell asleep in a chair.

"I'm sure she's fine, you might want to get your helmet though, we all trust you not to steal our souls but, You wouldn't be you without it." Kinana laughed. Honestly I was going to keep it off, I only wore it to keep people from staring at my eyes. Do to my magic they are different from those of normal normal people. "If you want to that is, not that I'm telling you to or anything." she babbled nervously.

"You didn't where it last night either, I just thought you took it off because you were drunk or something." Mira teased. "Are you trying a new look?" she asked. I don't know what the mischievous grin was for, until I noticed the blush from Kinana needless to say I wish I had my helmet on to hide the redness that was creeping onto my face.

 **? P.O.V**

Pain that's all I could remember from last night. Usually I can avoid these situations but, last night was a terrible exception. Out of all the nights to piss me off those goons chose the full moon. Professional bounty hunters my ass, I can still feel the cut on my chest where the one man struck me with his sword. Surprisingly as far as physical pain goes that was about all I could feel. I had a pounding headache and was a bit sore, but the pain in my chest was the only real pain I could feel. I opened my eyes but, remained laying down. Thankfully the gash on my eye didn't affect my eyesight, what I woke up to was the last thing I expected. I was in a bed, in a room with a red haired woman sleeping across from me. My boots sat next to her and my tattered clothing was tossed in a laundry bin. I was in a hospital gown, not a drop of blood to be seen. Instinctively I reached for my necklace and let out a sigh of relief that it was still there thankfully.

"Good morning ladies." A voice came from downstairs. I could hear a few other voices as well. I must be in a guild or at least in some kind of hall. "Actually I passed out in the infirmary." The voice said. I tuned out of the conversation due to the distraction of trying to piece together what guild hall I'm in.

I looked around for any clues, a crest a sign anything. The woman in front of me might have a crest somewhere on her but, I did not want to disturb her slumber, I remember running into the town of Magnolia before I lost control. What guilds are in Magnolia. That's when I heard the name Erza. I'm lying in the Fairy Tail guild hall. A rush of panic ran through me, I'm in a wizard guild hall where they are hired to do jobs. Some of those jobs include hunting down wanted criminals and monsters. Both of which could describe me. I quietly sat up and looked around. I wasn't about to put on blood soaked clothing, but I can't use my magic to change either. I could easily escape using a few of my sets of armaments but, I wouldn't last ten seconds against the Titania sitting in front of me.

"Oh good you're awake." A white haired cat said walking into the room. "Come now child she doesn't bite." it said waving to a blue haired girl. Clearly they do not know who I am, since I would do exactly that depending on the situation. "How are you feeling?" she asked. I remained silent.

Not that I didn't want to respond, more so that I couldn't. Call it an unintentional defence. Basically, do to constantly running away from people I don't actually know how to, well talk to people. I'm shy okay, shy and nervous and anti social.

"Not one for talking then?" The same masculin voice from before said as he entered the room. He had blue hair and a tatoo of what looked to be some kind of man going between his eyes and down his nose. He wore what I can only describe as some kind of knight's get up, not the most craziest outfit I've seen but, still rather unique. "Here I brought you some food." he said handing me a plate of eggs and some toast. That's when I noticed his eyes they were glowing bright green, very unique eyes. Until they turned back to a rare redder color.

That's when the hunger set in. I basically tore into the food he handed me, and devoured it. I had been starving and this was the first meal I had in almost two days. The group of wizards just laughed I caught a glimpse of the man's crest on his tongue, definitely fairy tail. A loud yawn came from the red haired wizard causing me to jump slightly.

"You could give Natsu a run for his money in an eating competition." she laughed. "I'm Erza it's nice to meet you." she said reaching out her hand. I was hesitant, very hesitant but, shook her hand nonetheless.

The group then went around introducing themselves. The man's name was Bickslow the other girl who was around my age perhaps slightly younger was Wendy and her cat's name was Carla. They then waited in silence, it then struck me that I needed to give them my name.

"Uhmmm….my n-n-name is E-Elena." I stuttered before mentally punching myself. Why'd I tell them my real name, I don't even know if I can trust these people. I mean they did carry me here, at least I'm thinking they did at least Erza must have otherwise I wouldn't be here.

A loud crash came from downstairs causing me to jump, without my magic I felt utterly defenseless, yet nobody else seemed to have reacted. The sound of many people walking in filled my ears. Wendy handed me a change of clothes, a simple black t-shirt and some blue jeans.

"I didn't know what you like to wear so I just kinda based this outfit on what you were wearing." she explained with a smile. I was still bandaged up and the pants were a bit tight but, it worked. "Do you like it?" she asked nervously I simply nodded.

"Yooooo, guys we got some new jobs" a loud voice shouted as we all left the room. I quickly tied up my hair into a ponytail before carefully following everyone to the balcony. "Check these out!" the pink haired mage said waving around some pieces of parchment.

"What are they about Natsu?" a flying blue cat asked sitting on his shoulder. "Hunt down The Silver Wolf hiding in downtown Magnolia, for 600,000 jewels!" he said happily. A blonde haired woman ran up to them and continued to read.

"It says a group of hunters were attacked by a savage white haired wolf last night, apparently it's been travelling around attacking helpless villagers and leaving a trail of blood as it went." the blonde explained.

My heart sank, I was so screwed and those were straight out lies. Obviously my heartbeat started racing and the blue haired girl somehow noticed, could she hear my heartbeat. I took a quick step back.

"The hunters apparently injured it, one of them struck it in the eye another injured it's underbelly, so it should be easy enough to identify." the blonde continued and how I wish she would stop. Now the green eyed man was looking at me, more specifically my eye.

"That's right little missy, I got the beast right in the eye with my trusty silver dagger." a much older man said walking in followed by two others, they were bandaged up and one was in a sling. "We'll double the price if you bring the beast back to us before the next full moon." he said with a grin as they sat down at the bar. I took yet another step back. My nervousness betraying me as images from last night came flooding back to me, of all the nights to hunt me down they chose a full moon, where my magic is the most unstable.

I looked at Bickslow who looked at me wide eyed, I then looked at Wendy who seemed terrified. Carla mouthed to me quietly to go back in the room. So without any hesitation I did so away from view.

 **Erza P.O.V**

This was most definitely a strange situation, three men give out a job asking for the head of a white haired wolf that attacked them last night, the same night we found Elena half beaten in an alleyway. They describe the exact injuries she sustained, but then said that the beast was a heartless killer. That's when it came to me I turned to Bickslow.

"That would explain her soul." he whispered to me. I noticed a few ears twitch at the sound of whispering. Whispers were rare in a guild that act like a family, we don't usually keep secrets.

I nodded to Bickslow who returned to the infirmary. I then shot a quick look to Mirajane who replied to it with another subtle nod. We needed to keep Elena away from these men until, we figure out exactly what's going on.

"How do we know this so called beast is the killer you proclaim?" I asked getting a few confused looks from the crowd. The first hunter turned to me raising his cast. "Your injuries only prove you fought with it, how do we know it terrorizes villages?" I asked once more.

"Do you always ask these many questions to your employers?" one of the hunters asked a bit annoyed. He placed his hand on his belt, I kept mine on the hilt of my sword. "It's a creature created by dark magic, it's ruthless and will try and kill you the first chance it gets." he said without breaking eye contact with me.

"Chill out Erza it's just a wolf, we deal with rabid wolves all the time." Natsu said with a shrug. Thankfully Lucy clued in and elbowed him in the side. "What you'd do that for?" he asked insulted.

 **Lucy P.O.V**

Why is it I fell in love with an idiot of course he was drunk last night so he probably doesn't remember Bickslow carrying in an injured girl on his back last night. The same night a wolf attacked a bunch of hunter unprovoked, on a full moon. I can put two and two together and I can tell these guys are full of crap. I elbowed Natsu getting an insulted grunt form him before heading over to the bar where the hunters were sitting. I looked at Mirajane who moved her eyes in the direction of the room upstairs.

"So are you going to take the job or not?" the last hunter asked. I looked around the room, other than us those upstairs, Redus, Laki, Alzack,Bisca and Asuka there was no one else here.

"Of course we're…..not?" Natsu stopped himself noticing the death glares he was getting from everyone. He was a bit confused then he noticed the hunters standing up, they looked like they were ready to fight and his face took a more serious tone. "You don't want to do that." he warned.

"You folks know something don't you?" The hunter in the cast said pulling out his gun, only to have it shot out of his hand by Alzack. "Where is that monster, you have her don't you?" the other hunters followed suit pulling their weapons.

Everyone was prepared to fight, I had Leo's key in my hand ready to call him if needed, Erza was already in her basic armor, her sword in hand. Mirajane was giving off a dark aura and the others were all set for battle. Suddenly one of the men grabbed Kinana and held his crossbow to her head causing the tension in the guild to rise and sheer anger to appear on everyone's faces.

"Now you tell us where she is or-" he fell silent after Kinana dug her teeth into his hand. Her eyes were slit almost reptile like and the man just collapsed onto the floor. "What the hell!" another hunter shouted only to be smacked into the bar by Natsu's flaming fist. When the third man tried to escape I whipped his legs out from under him into Kinana's arms where she proceeded to crush him in her grip. Remind me to never get her angry.

I dashed upstairs, sadly as usual I did not time it well as a gust of red wind blasted through the door sending me and the others standing on the balcony through the railing. Thankfully we were caught by the boys downstairs. That's when I saw Bicklow flying towards the ground before his babies caught him.

"Whatever you do, don't hurt her, she's scared and confused!" he shouted. Everybody looked at him out of confusion before a white haired girl in a crimson dress came flying out of the room. Her dress had black accents and her hair was up in twin tails being held up by black roses. She was wearing a pair of black combat boots and two pairs of black bat wings coming out of her back. Her bright red eyes were wild with a primal defensive fear and her teeth were even sharper then Natsu's. This is going to be a long day and it's only 11:30.

 **Elena P.O.V**

I could hear the voices outside the room getting angry at something. I couldn't focus though I was in a severe state of panic. Are they going to turn me in, torture me like the last guild did or try and kill me like those hunters did. I needed to calm down, my magic is hard enough to control when I'm not extremely emotional. As most creatures do when backed into a corner, I go into a sheer primal rage if I lose control, last time that happened is one of the main reasons those hunters were hired to hunt me down Nobody innocent died, they got hurt, but those who did die definitely deserved it from what they did to me.

"No, no, no not again." I repeated to myself as flashes of memories ran through my mind. "I don't want to die, I don't want to hurt anyone." I was losing myself again. Memories of my torture. Me pinned to a wall being poked and prodded by a variety of tools. A woman draining my magic to fuel something, it was hazy I couldn't see it all, all I remember was the pain she put me through. A group of wizards hunting me down as I escaped. The power of the full moon causing me to lose control of my form. I remember my teeth ripping out someone's throat, screaming townsfolk as I tried to escape my pursuers. The door behind me opened and Bickslow entered. "G-go away, please I don't want to hurt anyone." He was calm, his eyes a neutral red color.

"Relax ok, no one's going to hurt you, so you have no reason to hurt anyone." he said slowly coming forward, I took a few steps back. "Just calm down, okay don't freak out he said." His eyes glowed green like they did before. That's when a set of footsteps on the stairs caught my attention, he was distracting me. My anger and fear got the best of me.

" _Monstrous Armament Crimson Alucard!_ " I shouted as a red and black dress appeared as did my wings. My teeth grew pointed and my hair tied itself up. " _Crimson Wind Slash_!" I shouted raising my arms and a large powerful gust of wind blew the man out of the room taking the door and whoever may have been on the other side with him to the bottom floor.

"Don't hurt her!" I heard him shout as I dashed out of the room and floated over the growing crowd of anxious wizards. "She's scared and confused, her magic is going haywire!" he shouted some more.

"Then we need to calm her down!" the blonde referred to as Lucy said as she pulled out a golden key. Out of instinct I knew it was dangerous and as I currently was lost to my rage I went for her first. "Open gate of the sea-goat, Capricorn!" she shouted as her outfit changed along with the appearance of a goat man in a tuxedo. She wore a black and purple suit and skirt and a pair of horns and sunglasses also appeared. "We need to calm her down, try not to hurt her." she ordered.

" _Vampiric Talon!_ " I shouted in a much more monstrous voice as large glowing red claws appeared from my hands as I slashed for the blonde woman only to have the goat man block me, he then grabbed me and tried to hold me down.

"Elena you need to calm down!" Erza cried out. I was in a blood rushed fury, even if I wanted to I couldn't calm down very easily. I struggled against the strong hold from Capricorn and she jumped in to assist him.

I threw the goat man at the wall then spun at a high speed taking to the air and launching Erza into a table breaking it in half. I once again summoned my claws and dived at the blonde haired wizard, she jumped out of the way and pushed me away. That's when the pink haired man got angry.

"Nobody attacks my Lucy! _Fire Dragon: Iron Fist!"_ he shouted as his fist was engulfed in flames and he struck me in the stomach. I let out a small painful cry as I was flung across the room. "Now pin her down while you still have the-" he was cut off as I recovered and kicked him to the ground. I bared my fangs ready to bite down on his neck. That's when a spear flew past my shoulder and impaled itself in the wall.

I turned angrily at the source and saw Erza in a heavily armored yellow and blue armor set. She seemed at a crossroad between angry and scared it was clear they didn't want to hurt me but, I was too far gone to notice that and was on complete self defense mode like a cornered snake. That's when my sharpened hearing heard a charging noise from above me.

" _Berrien Formation!_ " Bickslow shouted as a green beam of magic shot out from a circle created from his flying dolls. I was hit directly from above, it didn't do very much though. With the amount of adrenaline pumping through me the damage I received was not felt in the slightest, not that I wouldn't be feeling it later. "We can't talk to her like this, we only have one option." he looked at Erza and she nodded.

"Wait, don't hurt her. She doesn't seem to be in complete control!" Wendy shouted standing in front of Erza. The red haired woman let out a sigh, she put a hand on the girls shoulder and walked past her leaving the younger girl whimpering.

I let out a loud yell, paralyzing any of the weaker wizards in the building causing them to collapse on the ground. I found myself surrounded by the wizards, Erza had changed into a black spiky set of armor, Bickslow's eyes were glowing brightly as his dolls made a circle in front of him. Natsu's fists were burning intensely and Lucy along with her spirit were standing battle ready. Next to them was a white haired wizard she changed into a demonic form, of course being injured and surrounded was not exactly helping their case. I barely took to the skies and began to inhale a red energy from those lying on the ground. My wounds and stamina began to recover the pink haired man's eyes flashed with a shock.

"We need to stop her before it's too late!" He shouted going for a kick, I smacked him aside with ease. I then took a deep breath of air in. Seemingly knowing what was next the pink haired wizard tackled Lucy to the ground.

" _Crimson Howling!"_ I shouted releasing an overwhelming stream of black and red energy striking many of the wizards around. Erza had formed some kind of shield and Bickslow's dolls barely blocked the stream some of them were even incinerated. Had I been at full strength I might have killed him. After that attack all the energy I consumed drained away and I fell to the ground. I let out a hiss barely able to stand.

I was barely able to move, yet still I was prepared to fight. Inside I wanted to stop long ago but the instincts of the monsters were something I struggled to control on a daily basis. Whether it's the fight or flight response of the vampire or the overwhelming pull of the full moon from the werewolf.

"ENOUGH!" A voice shouted gaining my attention. A short man appeared in the doorway. He had a cane in one hand and was followed soon after by a black haired man and a blue haired woman who was pushing a wheelchair. He looked around noticing the hunters on the ground as well as the fallen fairies that Wendy was currently tending to. He then looked at me and noticed the struggle in my eyes. "I see, children tend to the wounded I'll handle this." he said sternly.

"But master!" they said in unison but, after he gave them a grin they agreed. Erza picked up the currently unconscious Natsu as the rest of them powered down and slowly backed off. "She doesn't mean it." Bickslow said as he also backed off.

"I know, now then you've caused quite the commotion young lady." he said walking towards me, I let out a warning growl as he continued forward. " I see the members of my guild as my children and I do not enjoy seeing my children getting hurt." he said stopping a few feet away from me. "I also do not enjoy seeing a child such as yourself in such a tortured state, I can see that you are currently not in complete control, but you have clearly been holding yourself back." he said with a stern face. I went to strike him causing a few cries of surprise but, managed to hold myself back. His gaze caused my defensive instincts to go wild enough that they just stopped cold.

He was right I was trying to stop myself from losing control, I still haven't fully recovered yet either. "H-h-elp m-me." I choked out softly as my transformation dropped and I fell into his arms. Tears rolled down my face as I began to cry. "I'm sorry...I..I couldn't… I couldn't stop myself." I cried.

"Now, now child it's alright nobody got to badly injured." he said patting me on the back. "Rest now, you are safe here." he said as I passed out from exhaustion. Back to square once again but this time, it was a peaceful sleep rather than an unruly rest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Her is Chapter 3, I'm not the best at keeping a constant pace so please be patient. Work and stuff keeps me very busy. Anyways enjoy. I do not own Fairy Tail**

Chapter 3: The Story of the Hunted Girl

 **Elena P.O.V**

Needless to say when I woke up later that day, I wasn't surprised to wake up alone. I was still surprised that I was in the guild hall after losing control….. again, I figured that they would have tossed me out, tied me up or at least handed me over to those hunters for all the trouble I caused. I don't exactly remember everything that happened but, I do know I probably caused a lot of damage. I let out a sigh which caused a stirring at the foot of my bed. There laid the blue haired girl Wendy I think her name was she had to be fifteen maybe sixteen, hard to tell. Either way she was around my age, only difference is she was a bit farther along in some departments. I blushed at the thought, why am I comparing breast sizes at a time like this?

"Oh you're awake." she said half asleep. "You're awake!" she yelped and took a step back. That had been the reaction I was initially expecting. I pulled my blanket up to my face in fear. "Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, I was just startled and well you know…" she said letting out a nervous laugh.

"Don't worry I know when I'm not wanted." I said quietly rubbing my arm. I was still dressed in the clothes she gave me surprisingly they somehow withstood the entire battle that happened earlier. "Thanks for the clothes I guess." I said as I began walking out of the room.

"Wait where are you going?" she asked grabbing my shoulder, the sudden action caused me to flinch and her to retract her hand. "Sorry…" she sputtered rubbing her shoulder nervously.

"It's fine, I'm used to it." I said sadly continuing my treck outside. I took a step out of the infirmary and found myself standing amongst the broken railing of the balcony. My appearance didn't go unnoticed.

One look from one wizard and the rest of them turned their gazes upwards where I stood. I recognized a few of them, they were bandaged up, no doubt my doing. I also noticed Erza talking with the white haired woman at the bar table and Bickslow talking to a few other wizards. Then I noticed the fireball.

"There's the home wrecker." he said bluntly, nobody responded to his statement. "Come to finish what you started?" he asked angrily. I figured they probably hated me. That's when he received a large chop to the head from the small older man.

"That's enough, you know full well she was not in control. If I recall correctly it was your obliviousness that was a potential trigger." he growled. It was that furious growl that caused my flight or fight instincts to take a 180 that much was clear in my mind. The sudden intimidation threw off the monstrous instincts and snapped me out of my carnage before I collapsed.

"It's fine….I..I was just leaving." I paused heading for the door. "Sorry for the trouble I caused you and thank you for saving me, I will no longer be a danger to you all." I said as emotionless as possible. I was about to head out the door when a blonde haired man stepped in front of me. I kept a straight face, clearly they weren't letting me leave. "Are you going to torture me as well, or perhaps just kill me. I deserve as much." I said getting a mixed reaction from the crowd.

"Hmm, now why would you think we are going to do that?" he asked, his voice was harsh yet calm. He looked down at me, I shuddered a bit. This caused him to back off a bit, which surprised me. "Easy now, nobody's going to hurt you." he said "Bickslow here told me of your unstable magic and emotions so let's just calm down." he said raising his arms.

"It's obvious you don't want me around, your pink haired friend made that quite clear, I've done things, unforgivable things it would be best if I just left and you forgot you ever saw me. Safer that way to." I said nervously. "I've been on the run for years, never staying in one place too long before being forced to leave, I'm used to it." I explained.

As I walked past him. I took a few more steps before being blocked by a black haired man, he had many piercings and his eyes were a blood red. He looked at me in a rather sympathetic way, I was confused at why I couldn't just run, running was what I did best, being hunted does that to a girl.

"You think you have a history well so do a lot of us sister." he said kneeling down to my level. "I was one of the worst here. I've done things I regret to I still have nightmares about it." he said giving a sad glare at a blue haired girl holding a young child before cringing a bit. "Geheh" he chuckled "Doesn't matter anymore though." he said with a grin.

"Child you don't need to leave." the old man said. "This guild is a safe haven, and what kind of haven turns away a tortured soul?" he asked with a smile. A few stray tears betrayed my calm demeanor. "The choice is yours young one." he said as the wizards cleared a path to the door.

I took a few more steps forward then stopped, this is Fairy Tail, one of if not the top guild in fiore. The ones responsible for defeating dark guilds, demons even dragons and they speak to me as if I were even with them. As much as I wanted to stay I would just be putting them in danger, I could tell some of them were nice, who's to say that wouldn't change and they would stab me in the back the first chance they had.

"I was only eight when they caught me." I said nervously turning to the crowd. A few of them sat down and looked at me with curiosity. "My magic is rare, it's a combination of requip magic and takeover magic. I can even use summoning magic,sort of. All the power of monsters at my fingertips, powerful, dangerous, easily extorted." I shivered. "They forced me to do things, hurt people." I sighed tears welling up. "They chained me like an animal, whipped me for the pleasure of it. I lost control the first time there were no survivors in the guild or the the neighboring village." I frowned a few of the wizard's faces lost color.

I wrapped my arms around my waist. Erza took a step forward as did the celestial wizard I took another step back, if they wanted the whole story they were going to get it, they could choose what to do with me afterwards. I wiped my tears and with a shaky voice continued my story.

"I travelled aimlessly for months before finding another village. I was near starvation and was on the brink of death when another guild found me. At first they seemed nice. They fed me, housed me for almost a year and I thought I was safe. That was when we were attacked. I fought to the best of my abilities but, we…..we lost. I found myself chained once again this time with a sadistic demon who called herself Kioka." A few of the wizards flinched t her name. "I was her plaything for a long while before finally being thrown out like some trash." I paused rubbing one of the scars on my shoulder. "I decided to avoid people all together. That's when a bounty hunter guild found me, survivors from the village I destroyed held a grudge, I was wanted. I spent the next few years of my life on the run. One night a group of hunters found me again, I have an issue with the moon. The next day I woke up soaked in blood. The warning went out that a monster had run rampant through three town destroying houses, causing havoc the body count was heartbreaking. Not that I could remember any of it." I shuddered as images of that night flashed in my mind once more. "You talk of nightmares, I am one and nobody can forgive that!" I shouted. "I'm a monster asks those hunters that attacked me that night before your guildmates found me." I cried turning to the door taking a few more steps forward.

"So you hurt people when you lost control, I know how that feels." a loud voice said. He was a very large white haired man, he had a scar on his face and his arms were the same size as I was. "I once lost control and nearly killed my own sister, we thought I did for a while. I had to live with that guilt so I know how it feels when you are afraid of yourself and what you can do." he explained. "The only thing you need to remember is it's not your fault." he said resting a hand on my shoulder. I flinched from the sudden act of kindness.

I looked at him in disbelief, I just flat out told them I killed people, I'm a monster yet they still give me sympathy. Who the hell are these people. I looked around and there were sad smiles and even a few tears. There were still some skeptical looks, as always.

"You don't have to be alone anymore." Erza said approaching us. She held out her hand and smiled. "You can stay here." I didn't know what to think. So I just cried, she knelt down and embraced me as I sat there whimpering. I don't remember the last time I received any form of compassion, it was warm.

After calming down, I was introduced to most of the guild. The large black haired man was named Gajeel and his wife, the blue haired woman was Levy their daughter Emma was sitting on his shoulders. The blonde haired woman was Lucy, she explained to me that Natsu was harmless once you got to know him, I didn't know about that. The large blonde man was Laxus, Bickslow also introduced me to Evergreen. Evergreen's boyfriend the large muscular guy was named Elfman, he was the middle Strouse sibling the other two being the eldest Mirajane, the white haired bartender, and the youngest Lisanna. I was still shy when meeting new people so I stuck near Erza, Bickslow or Wendy as I've had time to realize I could trust them. I then found myself in the master's room, Makarov was a short fellow, but he seemed nice enough.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked nervously, hoping they wouldn't have second thoughts. "I'm...I can be...unstable." I explained holding my arm in fear. He just laughed a bit and gave me a wide smile, he was wearing one of the most ridiculous hats I had ever seen which kind of made me smile a bit.

"If I turned away any lost child even if they had destroyed the guild hall, half of our family wouldn't be here. Now where would you like your mark to be and what color?" he asked pulling out a stamp. I stretched out my neck where a scar lay hidden by my hair. He stamped over it and a white fairy symbol appeared on the skin. "Besides we're Fairy Tail, unstable is what we are known for." he laughed

 **Erza P.O.V**

She must have been out of her element. The poor girl had been through a lot, she probably wasn't used to this much social interaction. She was sitting on a bar stool drinking a glass of water and speaking with Mirajane about something. Whatever it was Mira seemed to be engulfed in it. Soon enough my curiosity got the best of me.

"Hello, Elena, Mira." I nodded and moved my red hair out of my face. "How are you faring?" I asked her, she fidgeted a bit in her stool before letting out a sigh. "Something the matter?" I asked.

"She's lost." Mira explained. "She explained to me how her magic is easily influenced by her emotions and she's worried about losing control again and hurting someone, I've tried to explain to her that we would keep her safe and help her control her magic, but she says it's a lost cause." Mira sighed.

"I use Monster Slayer magic. At first it was low level creatures like slimes or skeletons, however I was given essences from much stronger creatures and it's those that I have a harder time keeping in check. Had I personally absorbed the essence it wouldn't be an issue. It's like cheating at a sword in stone. You gain the weapon sure but, it's power may be overwhelming. It's like takeover magic where you gain the powers of those you defeat, I never slayed a vampire nor a lycan." the young girl explained.

"So by forcing the essence upon you, you can't use them at full capability?" I asked her "Yet when you were in a state of panic you seemed to be fighting just fine." I said bluntly, the look she then adorned made me regret what I had just said. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bring that up." I admitted.

"That was different I was acting on the vampire instincts. Like all monsters or creatures even people, there is a fight or flight response when faced with danger, as flight was not an option my instinct made me fight, I had almost no control over myself during that entire combat." she frowned "Seeing on how low I was on magic and the vampire's capability to absorb magic energy from the surrounding area I'm surprised I managed to calm down, if the master hadn't stepped in chances are your fire friend might not be standing." she explained before a very angry Natsu came barging forth.

"Like hell, I've faced stronger foes then you little girl why don't you say that to my face!" He shouted at her causing her to retract in fear. I grabbed him by the shirt and tossed him into the wall. "What the hell!?" he said before noticing my severe anger.

I overreact sometimes, it happens when you are one of the only wizards in the guild that can break apart fights between other high ranking wizards. However in the past Grey and Natsu would immediately stop once I got angry, do to their increase in strength I wouldn't be surprised if Natsu could take me out with ease, which is why this morning's battle frightened me so much. How can a fifteen year old girl toss someone like him around like a ragdoll on instincts alone it was astonishing. I looked at him angrily then back at Elena, she seemed strangely curious.

"You seem upset that I threw you around so easily?" she asked straight out causing mine and a few observing wizards jaws to drop, did she want to start a fight. "Is it because I'm so young or are you confused on how I did it?" she asked shooting me a wink. Not looking for a fight, changing the subject to avoid a fight. Clever.

"Now that you mention it yeah I am ummm…" he hesitated.

"Elena…..my name is Elena." she said nervously. "It's simple really. You know vampire's right?" she asked getting a nod from us. "Well, there are two types of them, one type is a lower ranked monster these are the fiend like more savage ones. On the other hand you have what I've heard people call Ancient Ones. I don't know much about them, but they are S-Ranked monsters." she explained.

"Allow me." Mirajane said sitting up on the bar. "Ancient Vampires are ones that have existed for hundreds if not thousands of years, they could be anywhere and you wouldn't be able to tell them apart from anyone else. They possess great powers from mind control to seduction, but their greatest strength is the power to leech off other people's magic capabilities, basically the more magic they steal the more powerful they become and the weaker their foes start to feel. They add their opponents strength to their own and overwhelm them in seconds. This morning exactly that happened, everytime she hit you or you touched her, she sapped your strength subconsciously, not to mention absorbed the energies of everyone around us at the time so add your strength, plus hers and all of those in the building and you can see how she overpowered you so easily." Mira smiled.

"So what your saying is she is like an endlessly recharging battery?" Natsu said rubbing his chin. "So she'd be the best sparring partner!" he said with a smile a bit of fire in his throat. "We should fight come on!" he said reaching for her arm to pull her when I slapped his hand away. Noticing the instant fear in Elena's eyes.

"I think the last thing she wants right now is to fight." I said pointing to the young girl who was pulled away in fear. "Let her adjust to this it's all new to her remember." I explained he sat down next to her and patted her on the head giving her a smile.

"Well alright then, when you are ready why don't me and you have a little rematch?" he asked she kept her head down but nodded in agreement before the flame head left. Only for Asuka to sit down in his place, the young green haired Connell , now 8 years old looked up at the white haired girl with a suspicious glare.

"So...do you have a gun?" she asked surprising everyone at the bar. "I'm practicing my magic, I can only do a little bit and I have this practice pistol do you have a gun too?" she asked again.

Amazing how children are, even though some people, including her father were still on edge about her, this little girl came straight up to her to ask her a random question. I looked to my left and noticed Alzack approaching before Bisca stopped him and gestured to the interaction. Elena seemed taken back, she looked to me nervously and I nodded encouragingly.

"I have something like a gun, I only use it on rare occasions though it's part of in armament set built for hunting monsters." she said nervously. A moment later it was as if her worryness melted away and she smiled a very toothy smile. " _Monstrous Armament: Van Hellsing!"_ she said as a light briefly engulfed her.A few people jumped at her sudden use of magic, but calmed down when I raised a hand. She appeared wearing black trench coat with a purple rose design along the bottom, she wore a purple button up vest underneath and a pair of black jeans her usual combat boots adorned her feet. Her hair was let down and a large black fedora was on her head. In one hand was a crossbow only with a barrel to hold multiple shots, in the other hand was a small curved blade, with a skull on the pommel. She had a silver cross around her neck sitting loosely next to her necklace, and a purple leather belt around her waist, upon the belt were a few other weapons like a few knives and a couple of orbs filled with some kind of water.

"Wooow that's so cool!" the little girl said causing Elena to blush a bit. "What kind of gun is that though, my mommy and daddy use pistols with magic, yours look like they don't use magic bullet?" she asked curiously. I was also curious myself.

"Well, this is the armament I first got, it's a family thing apparently. I don't remember having a family so I don't really know all that much about it, only that it's gear used to hunt big scary monsters." she said with a sad smile looking towards Alzack. Damn him and his over protective nature. "I'll tell you more later, I think your daddy wants you...umm what's your name?"

"Asuka, Asuka Connell and you are?" she asked with a grin.

"Elena, my name is Elena." she responded getting a sad look. "What's wrong did I do something." she asked a bit upset for making the young girl sad. "What did I do?" she asked again dropping her transformation.

"You are supposed to say your full name, my first name is Asuka and my last name is Connell, you only said your first name. What's your last name?" she asked. This worried me, she had yet to reveal that to anyone so I figured it was a personal matter, I didn't want Asuka to upset Elena unintentionally.

"I don't have one." she said causing all of us to look at her. "Sorry but, I can't answer that question I don't have a last name, I don't remember it." she said with a sad smile. I know how that felt. Asuka left leaving the three of us in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we go Chapter 4, just so you all know this is going to be a pretty long story. If anything I'm hoping to get a least three stories out of this. As you can tell a few things are slightly different and obviously contain some cannon pairings. A few unique pairings or at least hints of some obviously have been shown. This story does take place after the Alvarez Empire invasion so where the manga finished and I'm ignoring the 100 year quest. Poryliusica is also still present so...yeah.** **Anyways** **enjoy. I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Chapter 4: Time Passes

 **Elena P.O.V**

It's been three days since I joined Fairy Tail, it's been a change to say the least, I was still trying to avoid people, Bickslow has checked in on me now and then, I've been staying in the infirmary overnight until the bandages on my chest are removed today. They said I could stay until finding somewhere else and a few people have even offered to take me in. Problem wasn't them it was me. I still have some trust issues with a few of them. Bisca was nice enough to reach out after seeing how I reacted with Asuka, yet it was clear that Alzack felt differently. Levy and Gajeel also extended an invitation but, I told them I didn't want to be a bother as they had to put up with Emma.

"Hey Elena how are you doing today?" Wendy asked appearing beside me as I sat in my usual spot where I can be alone, and talk with Mirajane or Kinana. She was a sweetheart. "Romeo, Chelia and I are going to be training outside, do you want to join us?" she said reaching her hand out.

If I wasn't paying attention, I might have missed the encouraging sign from Kinana. I have never really spent any time with people my age, so I didn't want to get into an awkward situation. I didn't want to hurt anybody either so I wanted to avoid training.

"I have healing magic, so any injuries caused I can heal right up." she winked. It was like she could read my mind. "Come on, it'll be fun I promise." she said as she practically dragged me out the door.

Outside and around the back of the guild was a park of sorts, many different lacrima were floating in the air and a large sandy arena was set up. In the middle were two other teens and a large muscular black cat as well as a few older wizards sitting on the benches watching. One was Romeo's dad Macao, he was sitting with Wakaba. On another bench sat Laxus and Bickslow. I felt a bit more at ease that some adults were watching in case something went wrong.

"Hey guys, look who I brought." Wendy announced. There was a mixed reaction, Chelia smiled invitingly as did Bickslow. Romeo, Lily and Laxus seemed relatively satisfied but, a hint of worry was clearly evident. Macao and Wakaba however weren't as inviting, they almost seemed disappointed. "Elena says she's going to train with us." This brought a smile to Lily and Laxus but, only deepened the darker vibed from the two older men.

"You can't be serious Wendy!" Wakaba shouted. "I'm still shocked that Makarov even let that uncontrollable monster into the guild let alone train with you." he said puffing on his cigar. I instantly backed away and was going to say something, instead Laxus stood up and walked over. "Got something to say Laxus or are you going to back down like you did to her?" he asked, lightning crackled in his fists and Wakaba smoke turned into fists as well.

"Back off Laxus." Macao warned. The three of them stood in a face off for a few seconds. Romeo backed away from me and Lily stood in front of us and Chelia incase things got out of hand that's when I got an idea.

"We have a problem Wakaba?" I asked a grin appearing on Laxus face as he took a step back, the older adults shot me a death glare as Lily and the other teens seemed confused to what I was up to. "If so put your money where your mouth is. We all know I can be unstable, hell even I am aware of that. However, I won't stand by and let other people fight my battles. I was worried I'd hurt someone, yet here I stand because I was told nothing bad could happen and we both know Laxus could take us both out easily." I pointed out not noticing the nervous side glance from Laxus, if this was how this guild worked then I had to at least try. "So if you want to prove something then do it with actions not words, it seems to be how this guild works." I said courageously even though I was dying on the inside. I did not want to hurt anyone….well not anyone that mattered anyways.

"You picking a fight with me?" he said standing up, his hands in his pockets trying to act intimidating. Macao laughed as Wakaba turned to him with an angry scowl. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"You just got called out by a little girl." he laughed that's when Romeo stood up and stood next to me giving me a mischievous grin. He raised his hand then pointed at the two older men.

"Last I checked he wasn't the only one with an issue to the new girl, so how about a little wager dad?" he said grabbing their attention. "Two versus two, myself and Elena vs you and Wakaba if we win you apologise to her, if you win I'll do the dishes for a month and work at the bar for a week." Romeo said giving me a confident nod.

The two older men looked at each other, it was obvious neither of them really wanted to fight but, hey they still accepted the challenge. Lily would referee and the battle was over if either side is out of magic power or if Lily calls it. I was nervous, I wasn't exactly confident with myself quite yet. Romeo caught on to this and gave me a friendly nudge followed by a happy smile.

"Just so we're clear, the battle is over when I say so or if either side surrenders. Laxus has agreed incase things get….out of hand." he nodded to me knowing how worried I was about doing any of this. "Now if we are ready, begin!" he shouted.

" _Monstrous Armament: Will-o-Wisp!"_ I shouted dawning one of my weaker armaments. I wore a cyan colored long sleeved frilly gown with a dark blue flame patterns on the bottom and sleeves, the sleeves were held on by straps on the shoulders and I had blue striped socks going into my boots. I had a matching witches hat on my head with a small blue flame appearing out the top and a blue rose on the front. I was wielding a lantern on a chain.

Wakaba fired a barrage of smoky fists my way, I swung my lantern around causing the smoke to ignite in a blue flame. Meanwhile Macao and Romeo were neck a neck with dark purple flames.

" _Rainbow Fire!"_ Romeo called out releasing a barrage of differently colored flames at his father.

" _Purple Flare Shield!"_ He responded casting a large wall of purple flames. "You'll have to do better than that son. He said with a grin causing Romeo to become distracted as he was knocked out of the ring by a large fist of smoke.

"Romeo is out of bounds." Lily said raising an arm. He then looked at me it was two on one now, it was as if he was waiting for me to surrender. I gave him a look which he smiled at and the battle continued.

"Come now girl you don't stand a chance against us, you've barely done anything to attack us and now your partner is out just give up and leave." he said sternly. " _Smoke Barrage!"_ he shouted launching another wave of flying fists at me, I dispatched them the same as I did before. Macao launched some purple flames at me causing a small explosion. They grinned victoriously before I emerged unscathed. 'What the?" he bellowed.

"Will-o-Wisps are spirits made of flames, the lantern I am carrying contains the same power as they do. Some say they lead lost souls to the afterlife, others say they burn the energy of the lost souls to consume them themselves. Needless to say fire won't be doing much, to me anyways but, you've gone and made me angry." I said blue flames erupting from the sleeves of my dress and the flame on my head grew larger. _Unearthly Flame!"_ I shouted letting out a large spiral of blue flames causing Macao to be blown away.

"Macao is out of bounds. It is now a one on one battle between Elena and Wakaba." Lily announced. I floated into the air and swung my lantern around a few times over my head creating a ring of flames. "This should be interesting." Lily stated getting a nod from Laxus. Our battle had attracted a few more spectators.

"I've been pushed around enough in my life,I'm not going to let the words of some old geezer ruin the one chance I have at normality, I respect that you at least showed that you had an issue instead of hiding it like a coward." I announced noticing Alzack blush in the sidelines and a few other wizards doing the same guilty movement. "I may be a monster but, I don't care anymore." I said before finally launching my attack at the old man. _Monster Slayer Secret Art: Flame Circle Edanna!"_ I roared as the fires lit up around him, hiding him from view getting many gasps from the crowd. When the flames died down, he reappeared unscathed and his cigar in ashes on the ground. He fell to his knees in fear. "How's that for uncontrollable.." I finished dropping my transformation nearly collapsing on the ground from exhaustion.

"I'm done." Wakaba said "Sorry for my outburst youngin." he finished before standing up and leaving. Macao looked at me, I simply rubbed my shoulders in discomfort as

Wendy rushed over to keep me from falling down.

"I'm sure she's not as bad as you think dad." Romeo said to his father. "She just needs some friends, she has no home, no family and has been through things neither of us can really understand so cut her some slack alright." he explained resting a hand on his father's shoulder before rushing towards me to congratulate me. Macao sighed and left to calm down a probably agitated Wakaba.

 **Bickslow P.O.V**

Yeah Wakaba sure wasn't smart to be bad mouthing the kid like that. Even so, she seems to have adapted to how things generally work around here. One thing's for sure though, he was pissed. Not once ever, have I seen that man stand up to Laxus and he sure as hell wasn't going to back down from a fight. I sighed watching the climax of the battle. The other teens went and congratulated Elena, especially Wendy, I'm fairly certain I caught a brief blush from Elena from all the praise she was getting from the dragon slayer. Teenagers, they crack me up.

"Bickslow, do me a favor and keep an eye on Elena for me." Laxus said before leaving for the guild. "I'm pretty sure she is more drained then we realize and something tells me their is something important she isn't telling us." he finished I made a quick glance towards the monster hunter who was side eyeing us from a distance.

Laxus wasn't an idiot, he knew she could hear us, her hearing was just as advanced as the dragon slayers. She's told me before on how it's a double edged blade, sure she hears things but, sometimes she wishes she didn't. Her eyes turned red and slitted for a moment before she shook her head holding it with her hands. She said something to the others and left towards the guild. Obviously, I followed her, knowing full well she would notice.

"Is there a problem Bickslow." she said shyly tapping her fingers together. "Laxus wants you to watch me. I overheard him, he also thinks I'm hiding something." she said again. We were standing in the entryway of the guild so the only other people around were those going in and out. "If I tell you, you are not allowed to tell anyone else got it!" she said holding up a pointed finger.

"If it's that important to keep secret, you don't have to. You've only been here a little while, so it's natural you don't trust us completely yet." I said with a grin she let out a sigh of relief. "However." she flinched "If it is something important to know that could cause trouble, you should at least tell myself, Laxus or the master. We accepted you into our family, and family take care of each other." I took on a more serious tone.

She reached into her shirt and pulled out necklace. It was thea simple vile full of blood Wendy had noticed when we first brought the girl in. However upon further inspection, it was now nearly empty. She blushed a little bit before taking in a deep breath.

"So….you know how dragon slayers need to eat something of their element to regain their magic?" she asked and I nodded knowing where this was going. "I don't necessarily need to do that but…." she hesitated.

"But?" I asked pulling her a little bit to the side. "Go on, I won't freak out I promise." I said putting my hand over my heart and making an x over it. She took in another deep breath before continuing.

"As you know, I can't really control some of the impulses of the more powerful monster souls. One of those being the vampire, so whenever I feel drained I kinda get this craving...I swear, it doesn't take much usually only the smell will make it go away but, recently I used a lot of magic power, to near draining levels so I had to take a few drops in order to keep the vampire in check." she said holding her head in her hands.

I would be lying if I said, I wasn't a bit rattled. However, she has mentioned how badly the monstrous instincts can be to control, what worried me more was the fact that her little vile was pretty much empty. I rested my hand on her shoulder. And she raised her eyes to me, they were red and slitted like before, she shook her head and her eyes went back to their normal violet color.

"Sorry, I really need to take a drop." she said looking at her vile licking her lips a bit before dropping a few drops of crimson liquide into her mouth. She blushed a bit while swallowing. "If it settles you down a bit, it's only pig's blood. Doesn't really help as much as it used to though." she admitted.

"Human blood works better than?" I asked hesitantly. "I take it your vile has already been emptied since you got here then." she looked down at her feet. "Look I'm not judging you but, if you need to feed then you need to feed." I said a bead of sweat dripping down my forehead.

"This wouldn't be a problem if I didn't lose control, I had to down the whole vile after that just to keep myself from relapsing and it's really embarrassing and I can't help myself, it doesn't help that everytime a brawl goes down, the smell of blood from injuries fills the room." she rambled I caught a bit of salivation when her eyes turned red again but, she snapped out of it soon after.

I calmed her down, so she wouldn't have a breakdown and looked at her with both sympathy and anxiety. Sympathy because it was only now, that I realized how hard of a time she was having and how difficult it must be to explain gruesome things like this to other people and anxiety because at any litteral moment she could lose herself and chomp on my neck. I sighed and grabbed her hand dragging her upstairs to the infirmary, grabbing Erza on the way her confusion was silenced when I gave her a serious look. I wasn't the serious guy so it wasn't normal for me to have that look in my eyes unless it was absolutely necessary.

"Bickslow is there a problem?" she asked me before I sat down on one of the beds and pointed to a needle and a blood pack. "Why do you need." she looked at Elena who was already struggling to keep her eyes in check. "I see." she said before preparing everything. She then looked back at the girl. "How much?" she asked in a very whispered but, worried tone.

"You...you..don't have to.."she hesitated. Erza rested her hand on her shoulder and asked her question once more. "How much?" she repeated. "At least a pint." she blushed again.

Erza injected the needle carefully into my vein, Elena had to avert her eyes in order to keep herself from pouncing on top of me. She was holding her nose plugged and had her eyes glued closed shaking her head repeatedly. After the pint was full, she turned to give it to Elena who took it and began to drain it. She was like a child with a smoothie, a very warm, very red smoothie. I shuddered a bit, her teeth were like daggers and her eyes were red and slitted she must have been starving. Erza didn't seemed too bothered by it which worried me more then the younger girl actually drinking the plasma.

"Well then….that happened." Lucy said wide eyed as she entered the room and closed the door. "I came to see why Bickslow was in such a rush to end our conversation but, I can see why." she said with a nervous giggle. Elena let out a relieved sigh dropping the now emptied plastic bag before realizing the celestial wizard was in the room and hid herself nervously.

"Are you better now?" Erza asked worriedly. "You could have told me that you needed it, I figured as much once I understood your predicament and remembered the vile Wendy noticed when we first brought you in." she explained. "How often do you need to feed?" she asked caringly.

The fifteen year old hesitated "Not often, only if I use up way too much magic power, if I only use some magic the smell is usually enough to stop the cravings." she said. "I usually keep some blood in this vile to keep them at bay but then well…" she stopped.

"But then you lost control and had to consume whatever you had." Lucy pointed out. "Trust me when I say this, I've seen people eat weird things, hell my boyfriend literally eats fire. I once saw gajeel take a rusted gear from an old lawn mower and devour it like it was cookie." she said causing the young girl to giggle.

Classic Lucy, we don't call her the light of Fairy Tail for nothing she always knows how to cheer people up. I looked at Erza who simply stared at Elena before she stepped forward then sat down next to her.

"I'll go and make sure nobody else knows about this." I said opening the door only to find that literally everybody was eavesdropping, they all fell once the door was actually open. Some of them laughed nervously, others looked like they were either going to be or have already been sick. I sighed. "Would you all give the poor girl some space already!" I shouted getting a surprised reaction from a lot of them, I never got angry but, this just pissed me off.

 **Lucy P.O.V**

After Bickslow shouted at everyone they all left back downstairs, Bix said he was going

to go and let Laxus know, if he didn't already. I sat down with Erza and Elena, it was only now that I noticed just how much damage her body has sustained. She had a scar going over one of her left eye, a larger gnash going down the side of her neck covered mostly by her guild emblem. She had many small scars down her arms and I could only imagine how many were on her back. She caught my staring and blushed nervously, way to go Lucy I mentally kicked myself.

"Where will you be staying once you are discharged from the infirmary?" I asked her changing the subject. "You could come stay with me and Natsu we have plenty of room." I suggested she shook her head.

"I appreciate that but, I don't want to be a bother to either of you. I still don't really trust Natsu either he was the one who was ready to sell me out almost immediately." she finished a loud sneeze was heard from downstairs followed by the sounds of an annoyed Grey. "I'll probably just find somewhere close by I don't sleep too much either so it's not a big deal." she said rubbing her eye. Upon further inspection, I could now see the hidden bags under her eyes, she must be exhausted.

"Then come stay with me." Erza said in a serious tone. "I live alone in a large house so there won't be any issues." she said and before the young girl could decline she spoke once more. "I would also, enjoy getting to know you better." she finished. A few tears welled up in the young girls eyes before she broke out into tears. I left the room to give them some time alone.

"Hey Lucy!" Natsu shouted before running up to me and giving me a small peck on the cheek. "I've got a job for us, and I think you're going to like it." he said holding up the paper.

On it was a wanted ad for taking down a rogue monster of some kind hiding out in a cave near a neighboring town. It had a large payment of jewels and a silver celestial key as a reward. I jumped up excitedly, leaving my worry for the young girl for now, she had Erza with her so I'm sure she would be fine.

"Alright let's go!" I said as we bolted for the door before we were stopped by Juvia and Grey. "What's up guys?" I asked. "We were just about to leave on a monster hunt care to join?" I asked getting a sigh from Natsu.

"Actually we're heading up that way on a similar call, if we help each other out things will go easier and we can get more profit." Grey explained holding up another poster for defeating a nearby monster.

"Then let's get going." Natsu said before I flashed him a devilish grin. "What? Did I forget something? Wait...no no please Lucy anything but that." he frowned. I laughed a bit at his reaction.

"That's right Natsu, there's four of us and you know the deal now we get to take the train." I said excitedly getting a few laughs from those around us and a very annoyed growl from Natsu himself, even after all these years dragon slayers and motion sickness never go well.

"Have fun salamander!" Gajeel teased laughing maniacally. Before looking at Levy who smiled evilly. "Oh no." he said looking over the paper she was holding up. It was a boat ticket.

"Have fun on the boat ride." Natsu teased back. This was going to be a long ride.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Slowly but surely we are making progress. I am still working so things are slow, I'll probably reposte the whole story at some point seeing how long it's taking to upload. I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Chapter 5: Scarlet

 **Elena P.O.V**

Scarlet a shade of red much like the woman's hair. That's what was written on the mailbox. Erza told me she had recently just moved here from Fairy Hills so there were still a few boxes lying around. I stepped into the house and found it rather empty, on my left was what looked to be half painted living room with a couch and a lacrima screen for watching shows and stuff. On my right was a quiet kitchen, a simple oak table with three chairs around it sat across from an empty sink and countertop and next to a silver colored fridge. The entryway was a hallway leading to a backdoor and a staircase leading up to the bedrooms.

"The bedrooms aren't painted or anything, the only thing in them at the moment are beds and dressers. You can put your belongings in the room on the left, the master bedroom is for myself. When Jellal comes back I'd like you to meet him, I think you two might get along quite well." she finished.

"Okay." I said sheepishly, walking slowly up the stairs. "This one?" I asked pointing to the room. Erza smiled and nodded. The room was fairly big, it had a queen sized bed and a dresser, there was a closet and even a small bathroom with a personal shower.

Days ago, I was living in the infirmary, before that I was living on the street or in the woods, this was way out of the ordinary for me. I placed my small bag of personal belongings on the bed. Lucy had sewn my outfit back together and cleaned it up for me and I was currently wearing the clothing Wendy had given me I didn't really have any other change of clothes besides my armaments but, I wasn't about to go about town looking like a monster. It was a lot to take in, I haven't had a real room since...well it's been a long time. Erza was a very kind hearted woman, after our little moment back at the guild, we talked for a long while she told me stories of her past and I would never had guessed that she had a terrible childhood by the way she acted, she told me of her adventures with Fairy Tail and she told me about Jellal, a lot about Jellal. I understood now why she was so forgiving towards me, if she can forgive someone like him then who was I to be unsaveable. It only took her three days to gain my trust, that had to be a record of some kind.

"If you are hungry we can go get some food, I have yet to stock the kitchen with anything. Or would you rather get some rest first, it has been a long day?" she asked. Hard to believe this was the same Titania Erza from the stories I've heard.

"I think I'll take a quick nap if that's alright." I said with a yawn. She nodded and headed back downstairs. "Yeah right Elena." I sighed sadly as I curled up in the corner of the room and tried to sleep, I wasn't deserving of any of this, not the guild, not this room, not friends. A few tears rolled down my face as I tried to drift to sleep. I don't deserve this.

 **Erza P.O.V**

I knew she still felt down about herself. I sighed quietly as she dozed off in the corner of her room. I was going to leave her be, honest but, for some reason I felt the need to check on her. Instead of the bed she slept in the corner and cried herself until she fell asleep I had no right to intrude on her but, she needed help and I was going to give it to her. She slept restlessly, nightmares no doubt. I silently walked into her room and grabbed a blanket off her bed and sat down next to her, I covered her with the blanket and rested my head on her shoulders. She flinched at first then leaned back against me and we slept for about an hour. Then we found ourselves walking downtown, it was around 5 in the afternoon so not many stores were open. We bought her a few other pieces of clothing, against her will if I might add.

"Please, I don't want you to spend so much money on me." she wiggled nervously. "You've already done so much for me and I don't want to feel guilty for you helping me out." she said quietly. "I'll find somewhere else to stay eventually so I'm not a bother to you." she added.

"We are family helping each other is a given, if it will help you feel better we can go on a job and you can pay me back." I said, telling the half truth chances are I'd spend the money she gives me on things she needs, she sighed happily. Like I'll ever let her do that. "As for living arrangements you can stay for as long as you like, I'm not going to force you to stay but, I would feel safer if you did." I smiled.

"Why is it that you are so nice to me?" she asked me. Finally, a chance to connect with her, I have been waiting for the opportunity to talk to her for quite some time. "Most people are either scared away or give up on me after sometime. I try to blend in but, eventually they all leave." she said wiping a tear from her eye.

That was it, she was so used to either being avoided or abandoned that she refused to let her shields down for anyone to avoid that pain. I knelt down and placed both of my hands on her shoulders. I looked at her directly in the eyes.

"Fairy Tail is your home now, never forget that and we will never, no matter what you do, never will we leave you alone. As for why I'm helping you, to be honest it's because you remind me of me." She stared up at me a sad smile on her face. " A lonely girl abandoned and alone who grew up strong and independent but, in need of a home. Let us be your home now, let us be your family. Let me be your family." I smiled a small tear creeping down my cheek. I held her in an embrace as she cried happily into my arms.

"Thank you….thank you…." she sobbed. I wiped her white bangs out of her face and tucked it behind her ears. She smiled at me then her eyes went wide as she noticed something on the wall behind us. "Oh no….no, no no." she repeated. I held her closer to calm her down.

The sign was a wanted paper, on it was a photo of Elena in the clothing she was wearing that night only with her scar on her eye. It was an official warning to advise caution if she was seen, from the magic council which spelt trouble as all guilds would now be looking for her. No doubt they knew where she was or at least close by, the hunters from that day must have reported to the council after we gave them a beating. I looked around the town and noticed the prying eyes around us. I looked at the hairdresser who was gesturing us to come in.

"Come on, I think I know what she's up to." I said helping her into the hairdresser's. "Thank you." I told her and she rushed us to one of the chair, she came out holding a bottle of hair dye.

"It's the least I can do for you Erza, you and Fairy Tail have saved this town more times than I can count. At least this way, you won't stick out as much. White hair isn't exactly common. A little girl like you shouldn't be treated so poorly." she smiled causing Elena to shuffle uncomfortably. "Now let me wash that for you and let your sister pick out a color." she said with a wink.

"She's not my…..okay." she said silently. Thankfully she couldn't see the ridiculous smile I had on my face. Wendy will always be a younger sister to me but, she never let me do her hair. "Just nothing to girly please." she pleaded.

"Wouldn't think of it." I smiled calmly. Handing a bottle of garnet colored red dye to the hairdresser. Elena looked at me with confusion, I reassured her with a wink. "Don't worry I have an idea." I grinned.

After finishing at the hairdresser's we instantly headed back to the guild hall, I slammed down the door as most of us do to announce our arrival. I was going to warn the master when I noticed a few members of the new council speaking with him. He shot me a worried look and I winked.

"As I said before councillor, there isn't anybody here matching her description. Those hunters came in and made a mess of my guild so we taught them a lesson." The master said getting a few cheers from some of the wizards.

"Makarov we know how your guild works, you've been taking in known criminals for years. The old council may have turned their heads but, we won't stand for it, you will hand this girl over along with Gajeel Redfox and Juvia Lockser immediately." he said slamming three photos on the table.

"Like hell." He said as him as well as every wizard in the guild stood up including Gajeel himself, all prepared to battle. "As I've said before the girl isn't here and as for the other two they were granted a full pardon by the queen herself if there are any issues take it up with her." The master spoke his eyes a deep yellow as he doubled in size.

"Reports have come in about a new young wizard who entered the guild, it cannot be a coincidence." the other councilman argued. "We demand to see her immediately or we will report you to the council for interfering with an ongoing investigation." he ordered.

"She's right here." I said as Elena came into the doorway, wearing a light green hoodie and a pair of jeans. Her now garnet colored hair covered her left eye as the rest of it was tied into a ponytail. At first glance you could swear we were related which was the plan. "Councilman meet my adoptive sister Elena Scarlet." I announced.

"He..hello." she waved nervously. She was told to act shy and nervous, which honestly didn't take much considering she already was like that to begin with. One of the councilman approached her and inspected her closely, he lifted her hair revealing her left eye, we hid her scar with some concealer and it seemed to do the trick. "Can...can I help you sir." she blushed.

"No, no your just fine." he said. "Tell me what kind of magic do you use?" he asked with a wicked grin looking down at the golden chain around her neck. The vial lay resting under her hoodie.

"I..I use requip magic like Er...like my sister." she corrected herself. It made me feel warm inside even if it was just for show. "Want to see?" she asked nervously. The councilman stood up and nodded. "Okay." a bright light shone and when she remerged she was wearing her van helsing armor only now the black was replaced with a crimson red and the more obvious weapons were hidden. A Fairy Tail emblem sat on her shoulder. "See." she smiled.

The councilman hesitated for a moment before noticing the scar on her neck under her emblem. He smiled once again and pushed the collar of the trench coat out of the way further revealing the large scar.

"My, my what happened here." he said grinning not noticing the angry faces all the wizards were giving him. I glared at him as his partner backed up nervously. "Care to tell me?" he asked.

"I...I…" she started crying catching the man off guard as he rose his hands up in surrender now noticing all the glares he was getting for making the young girl cry. "Sis, make the man stop please." she pleaded.

I grabbed the man by the collar and raised him off the ground. "I think it's time you left." I warned him summoning my flame empress sword in my hand. "Make my sister cry again and I will end you personally." I said, not realizing I did actually say sister instead of Elena. Wendy rushed to Elena's side and rushed her to the master's side.

The councilmen left and the room sat silently until we all knew they were far enough away before we all let out a sigh of relief. Followed by cheer and hearty laughs. I looked at Elena who simply smirked back.

"Think we fooled them?" she asked the master. He laughed loudly gently slapping her back. He jumped off the stool and grabbed both of the girls hands.

"Dear, you even fooled me. With that hair of yours I even would have bought what Erza was saying. He laughed. He then looked at me, I blushed a bit as did Elena. "Ho ho, it appears it was all not an act." he grinned.

"I mean technically she is living with me, and it would avoid suspicion." I stammered fiddling with my ring that rested on my hand, that was something for later. "She didn't argue about it either and well.." I finished looking at the laughing Elena, for once her laughter didn't seem forced.

"What's the matter _sis_ cat got your tongue." she said through her laughs. "I don't mind honest, actually I'm….well." she stopped laughing and blushed a bit. "I'm honored." she finished. Wendy smiled at us, although she will always be like a sister to me she had a motherly figure in her life, I'm sure she understood that.

 **Wendy P.O.V**

I was ecstatic, really I was, I'm mostly excited for the two redheads. She didn't mind the fact that Erza considered her a sister. I had Porlyusica and Carla while Elena only had her. I smiled at the thought, plus the red hair made Elena look really pretty. I blushed at the sudden turn in thought. They were just lucky that Natsu wasn't there to ruin the whole plan, I wonder how they are doing.

 **Lucy P.O.V**

I hate mummies. Especially when they were smart enough to ambush you, it was almost like they were being told strategies by someone else. What are mummies doing in a cave near a town anyways, it doesn't make any sense. I pulled out one of my golden keys.

" _Open gate of the lion Leo!_ " I shouted a loud doorbell noise rang and out popped out Loki with his classic black suit and wild orange hair. He adjusted his glasses and grinned. My outfit then changed into a black and gold frilly dress and the symbol of leo appeared on my chest. "Let's do this." I smiled jumping into the fray.

" _Ice make Geyser!_ " Grey shouter launching a stream of ice impaling the living bandages only for four more to take their place. "There's just no end to these guys." he shouted launching a few spears of ice at some on coming enemies.

"It would appear something else is going on here beloved." Juvia said rushing to his side. "Most mummies are brought to life via curse normally channeled through a jewel of some sorts these do not appear to have anything like that." she explained.

"Then the real enemy is summoning these guys instead of facing us themselves. Why is it that our job went easily while yours is such a pain ice cube!" Natsu shouted. " _Fire Dragon: Roar!_ " he said inhaling a deep breath and releasing a stream of flames.

"It's not my fault that you guys took a pushover job flame brain." Grey shouted back. " _Ice Impact!_ " he called out summoning a large icy hammer and crushing another group of the mini mummies.

"Ours paid better." I said with a grin pushing up my ponytail. I got really cocky in this form, I blame Loki's pride. "We need to find that boss so we can put an end to this and go home." I shouted looking around spotting a sarcophagus on the far wall. "Loki over there." I shouted punching a mummy with a glowing fist and pointing to the wall.

"On it Luce." he said destroying the egyptien container. From it emerged a much larger, much thinner mummy. It had a golden crown on its head as well as a golden jeweled chestpiece. It had some kind of jade scarab talisman around its neck. "Lucy the talisman." Loki shouted as he was grabbed and thrown by the mummies bandages. It then turned it's glowing green eyes towards me.

"NATSU!" I shouted as I was grabbed. The pink haired dragon slayer jumped into the air and burned the bandaged to ashes. "Thank you, now then Loki let's do this!" I said with a glowing fist.

"I'm with you guys too." Natsu said his fist a blaze. " _Fire Dragon's: Iron Fist!"_ He shouted obliterating one of the mummies legs. Grey, Juvia now!" he shouted to the other two wizards who were holding hands.

" _Ice Geyser!/Water Nebula_ " they shouted in unison as a swirl of water and ice entrapped the mummy in ice then shattered it's torso. "Alright Lucy it's all you!" Grey shouted to me as me and Loki jumped at the talisman.

" _Twin Regulus Hunting Grounds!"_ we shouted impacting the talisman as a bright light engulfed it and it fell to the ground. The bandages fell apart and the jewels faded into nothingness. "Dangit, I wanted to sell that." I said defeatedly. As everyone laughed.

 **Elena P.O.V**

It's been two days since Lucy and the gang left on a job. When they got back it took Natsu nearly an hour to figure out who I was. It was quite enjoyable actually, he finally figured it out when I showed him my emblem. It was when he pulled out his souvenir as he put it that I started to feel weird.

"Hey Elena what's wrong?" Wendy asked me, noticing my sudden change in condition. "Are you okay?" she asked worriedly. "I can heal you if you need me to." she said as I fell off the stool I was sitting on gripping my stomach. "Elena!" she shouted kneeling down.

My eyes glowed a bright green, I pushed Wendy away before exploding in a green light, sand appeared around me. All I could see was everyone looking up at me as I floated in the air. I could feel myself enwrapped in something and I looked down and saw a gilded skirt and chestpiece. I went to speak but, my mouth was covered in the same bandages wrapped around my entire body. Long bandages expanded out of my back like giant spider legs. My arms hung loosely at my sides, I landed on the ground and stood up. I couldn't really control my movements as I looked around at the others, they seemed nervous and ready for a fight. Suddenly my body was flug towards Lucy faster then she could react. Erza jumped in front of her and I came to a quick stop. My eyes stopped glowing and turned a bright green.

"Well this is new." I said simply as everyone calmed down. "Wendy!" I said turning around as my additional appendages grabbed her and pulled her close so I could hug her. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I repeated as I squeezed.

"Too...Tight." she let out. I let her go and apologized once more.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here we go Chapter six, I don't own Fairy Tail. Sorry it's a bit random between uploads, so many things to do, places to be money to make then trow away just life things. Anyhow, here you go see you in the next update. Also, I started an Overwatch AU msg me if I should post that as well, Still getting used to the whole posting my works thing.**

Chapter 6: To Tame a Wolf

It's been almost a week that Elena starting acting a bit weird, well weirder than normal. It's been nearly a month since she joined the guild and things have been improving rather quickly. She's been becoming slightly more social and her anxiety has died down a bit, however she for the past few days she's been more paranoid than ever. So being the good guy that I am I decided to go see what's up.

"Hey pipsqueak!" I shouted causing her to nearly jump out of her shoes. "Sorry, you're awful jumpy recently something bugging you?" I asked taking off my helmet and ordering a drink from Mira. "You know you can tell me right?" I grinned.

"Oh Bix leave the poor girl alone." Kinana said handing me my drink. She then bent down and whispered into Elena's ear. "Is it a girl thing?" I almost broke out laughing as Elena blushed and shook her head vigorously. Kinana laughed, she had such a wonderful laugh, then returned to her work.

"Do you need to feed or anything?" I asked her in a more serious tone. She sighed and nervously looked both ways before coming closer as to try and keep something a little more secret. "What's up?" I said quietly using my hand to hide my mouth.

"Tomorrow marks a full month since I joined." she said in a whisper. "A month Bickslow stop and think about that for a moment, what happened a month ago?" she asked in an almost scared voice.

I stopped to think for a moment, A month ago we held a party for another year of peace since the defeat of Zeref. I sat on the roof with Erza before finding Elena, Elena had a melt down. I couldn't really think of anything in particular. I turned to the now red head. Her white hair was starting to peek through at the roots, probably do to the color being rushed. Mira must have overheard our whispers as she rushed over a mixed look of worry and fear plastered on her face. I still don't understand the issue. That's when it hit me.

"Shit, tomorrow's the full moon isn't it?" I asked slightly louder then I wanted to be. "You mentioned something about that." I said face palming, I should have thought of that sooner, I knew I forgot something, idiot. "What can we do to help?" I asked her.

"Is there anything we should worry about?" Mira asked, Elena nodded before again looking at her surrounding again noticing how my outburst caught the attention of a few curious customers. "Come with me." Mira gestured to the both of us to follow her.

We walked behind the bar and into the storage room, Mira whispered something into Kinana's ear and she nodded looked at Elena and smiled giving her a nod. Once in the room, Mira placed a sigil on the door and pulled up three crates to sit on.

"Can't the dragon slayers still hear us?" Elena asked. Mira pointed to the sigil and grinned evilly. A little trick she picked up from the master. "I have seven transformations other than my Hellsing armor. Eight if you include the newest one thanks to Natsu." she sighed. "The monster that the transformation are as followed: Will-o-Wisp, Treent, Selkie, Drider, Abomination, Vampire, Mummy and Lycanthrope. It's the last one that's the current issue." she frowned. " the ladder four are the ones I have the most issues controlling. The mummy is strictly because I can't really control the bandages quite yet the other three however have issues especially the Lycan." she rubbed her shoulder nervously.

"Why don't you explain these issues to us and we will see what we can do to help." I told her with a smile. "After all we're Nakama now. It mean that we are family and family helps family." I explained, Mira smiled and nodded.

"Well like most magic my emotions have a major impact on my transformations, some more then others. I lose control to the vampire if I am overwhelmed by fear or pain and it's thirst is very hard to keep in check. The abomination is a bit random it's proper name is called _Frenkein's Creation_ it's the least worrisome as I've only ever lost control once after being forced into it, it's a very berserk creature so I almost never use it, it's only a problem if I get really, really angry. The lycanthrope or were-wolf is why I'm in this entire mess to begin with, out of all the creatures I can use it is the hardest to keep in check. On any other night, it's actually pretty docile but, on the full moons it's a whole other story. The first time I lost control it took me days to calm down. The last time I lost control was caused when those hunters attacked me, even the slightest thing can cause a loss of control. The easiest way to regain control is by being knocked out of completely drained something not easily done unless you have the right weaponry." she explained. "Silver is the only real answer but, I would prefer to avoid an outbreak all together if possible. As long as nobody makes me angry or triggers the wolf's instincts I should be fine." she smiled but, from our nervous reaction.

Basically what she has just told us is that she would be a ticking time bomb with a short fuse. In a guild like ours it would be nearly impossible to avoid that. I would have offered for her to stay away but, then if something were to happen and we weren't there to solve it she might get in even more trouble.

"So then we stick to you like glue until the night is over." I suggested holding up a finger before a thought crossed my mind. "Really we only need to keep Natsu away from you and it's settled I'm sure Erza can do that." I said with a grin.

"We will be with every step of the way." Mira said with a smile. "And if anyone does try something I'll simply beat the living hell out of them." she laughed happily causing myself and Elena to let out a nervous laugh. I'm sure she would.

 **** **ELENA P.O.V**

One night, no surprises no arguments no nothing. That's all I was asking for. Bickslow and Mira notified the master, Laxus and Erza about the predicament. Erza was very adamant to keep me home but, I told her that caging it makes it worse. It was currently 8pm and so far things were going well. As promised Bickslow, Mira and Erza never strayed too far. That's when Natsu was thrown through the wall from outside. The sudden occurrence almost cost me to lose it. I had already been jumpy all night. Thankfully Mira calmed me down. A man wielding a large mace walked in surrounded by a bunch of other wizards. He had a large smile on his face as he slammed his weapon into the ground. They all let out a wave of laughter.

"Evening Fairy Tail!" he boomed. "Allow me to introduce ourselves, we are Orc's Fist and we came for that girl you guys picked up a while ago." I was shaking I was scared but, I knew if I lost control now things would only get worse Erza stepped in front of me and changed to her purgatory armor, she was absolutely pissed off. As was everyone else. "Ah, ah ,ah not so fast little fairies you wouldn't want anything to happen to your friends now would you." He smiled evilly pointing to his grunts, in their arms was an unconscious Bisca and a crying Asuka. "The other one is currently tied up in our guild hall. Hand over the girl and nobody will get hurt.

"Not on your life." Erza said viciously. I stood up and started walking over to the men. "Elena what are you doing." What was I doing, I doing something stupid to be honest. "We can save them just come back and-" she stopped once I shot her a glare, my eyes a bright orange color filled with anger.

"Let them go." I said bluntly. "I'm the one you want not them." I said revealing my scar. They let out a laugh as the grunts dropped the two girls on the ground. The larger man took his mace and swung at me, their were shouts of panic but, they stopped when I stopped his mace with one hand. "You shouldn't have done that." I growled as my fangs grew much larger.

For once, I was thankful it was the full moon. I threw his weapon back into his face and bent down on all fours. The transformation itself wasn't painful, first a white tail emerged and my ears went to the top of my head. My red hair lost all traces of the dye as it returned to its bright white coloration my hands and feet melted into paws armed with extremely sharp claws. White fur covering them and most of my arms and legs. I let out a deep growl taking an aggressive posture. Everyone around me seemed on their highest defense almost ignoring the dark guild completely. The troublemakers were shaking in fear. The larger man stood back up and grabbed his weapon.

"The Blood Wolf of Phoenix Wing." he chuckled. The mention of my past guild made me lose whatever control I had. My face contorted into one of pure anger as red marking appeared on my cheeks. "I Dansel the fist of-" he couldn't finish his sentence the only thing that came out of his mouth was blood.

I had slashed him so quickly that nobody saw what had happened. The grunts dropped the girls and backed up. I took a few steps forward and stopped where Asuka was rubbing her eyes dry of tears, she looked up at me. I was praying that I wouldn't hurt the poor girl. That's when the unthinkable happened, I picked her up by the collar of her shirt in my teeth and crawled over to Erza dropping her in her arms. Natsu stood up and was about to celebrate getting to close and I threw him into the wall. I then turned my attention back to the dark guild. I growled again before dashing at them, I clawed through them like butter and pounced onto the nearest one, I was about to rip out his throat when one of his teammates launched a small fireball at me. I turned to him dashed grabbing his neck in my mouth before launching him into a nearby tree. The rest if them started to run. I let them go, when a scream from a civilian witness caught my attention. I turned to her only to get attacked by a different mage.

"Attention all councilman I found-" he stopped noticing that most of Fairy Tail was now staring at him ready to fight. He dropped his lacrima and ran away. I went to go after him only to be grabbed by something a dragged back.

"Elena calm down." Lucy said her whip wrapped around my leg. "The girls are safe now you can stop." she said, I bit down on her whip and yanked it pulling it out of the blonde's hands. "Please…." she whimpered Natsu standing in front of her defensively.

"Don't even think about it." he said growling at me. Some of the other wizards took off after the grunts, Grey and Juvia along with most of the thunder legion. "The rest of you go with them and get Alzack we got this." Natsu grinned to them. Did he really though.

 **Wendy P.O.V**

He said that yet, I could tell he only really wanted to protect Lucy. It was obvious that Elena was reacting on instinct. She didn't attack Erza, she didn't hurt Asuka but, she didn't even touch Bisca yet she threw Natsu into the wall and almost murdered ten people without even breaking a sweat. Unlike the rest of us who were sweating just out of nervousness.

"Wendy you go to." Laxus said resting a hand on my shoulder which caused Elena to turn her attention on him. "Look out!" he said pushing me to the side as Elena tackled him sending him flying back into the guild.

"Elena please calm down, I don't want to hurt you." Erza pleaded. Elena entirely ignored her as she circled around. "Elena?" she asked as the wolf girl dove at Lucy only to be stopped by Erza's adamantine shield. That's when it clicked.

"Lucy, you and Natsu need to leave." I said loudly. They looked at me curiously, Lucy nodded and slowly backed away as Elena turned her attention to Natsu. He was still in a fighting stance. "Natsu now!" I ordered him. He growled angrily and followed his girlfriends lead. "Erza, Bickslow, Mira disengage." They shot me a look of worry but, listened. Elena kept her glare on the fire dragon and celestial wizard, I stepped in front of her and she moved her head to attempt and keep contact. I rose my hands and took a few steps forward getting her attention. "Easy now, easy it's alright now." I said softly she still growled but, I could tell it wasn't directed at me.

"Wendy are you crazy back up!" Bickslow shouted only to be silenced by Mira who shot him a serious look. Erza stood still and nodded to the armored man. "What the hell?" he said taking a few steps back followed by Mira leaving only myself and Erza. I nodded to Erza and she also back up slightly.

"See everything is alright now." I said moving slightly closer, this time her attention was on me as she backed away a few steps. "I'm not going to hurt you." I said moving my hand slightly to touch her ear, she nipped and I pulled my hand away causing the rest of the group to flinch, I moved my other hand to motion for them to stop. "It's okay it's me Wendy." I said her face fell into a frown and her eyes turned less animalistic.

"W-w-w-Wendy?"she hesitated. She was starting that's when I noticed someone aiming an arrow at her, I jumped in front of her taking the arrow to shoulder. "WENDY!" she roared jumping at the attacked and ripping off his arm, she then turned her attention back to me. Everyone rushed towards us but, she stood over top of me defensively.

"Shhh, it's okay, it's okay." I sat up placing my hand on her back, she looked at me worriedly. I was hurting and she could see that. She nuzzled my neck then turned stood behind me. "It's okay now, you guys are good." I said weakly as Erza and Bickslow rushed to help me. Natsu and Lucy started to come closer but, Elena growled at them and they stopped.

"We've got her go help the others." Erza ordered as the four of us headed back to the guild. There stood the master helping Laxus back to his feet. He turned to us Elena glared at Laxus. "Master Wendy is hurt." the redhead shouted. Laxus took a few steps forward when Elena let out a growl. The master looked at her and she stopped.

"Get her upstairs." he said moving towards us. "Laxus go with the others, I'll handle Elena. Kinana go with them." he said as everyone did as ordered. "Now then let's figure this out shall we." he grinned.

 **Makarov P.O.V**

Like a wolf she was protecting her pack, it was obvious as soon as she brought young Asuka back to Erza. It also explains why she attacked Natsu. The question wasn't who was in her pack and who wasn't more so who were more respected in her pack then others. She didn't attack Laxus until he laid a hand on Wendy and she didn't attack Lucy until she stopped her with her whip. I stood in front of her as she stared at me, where was I on this pyramid. Clearly she saw Asuka as a pup and Erza as a leading female. She didn't attack Bickslow or Laxus until Laxus touched Wendy meaning Wendy held great important to her, an alpha perhaps or something more? I laughed a bit at that thought.

"You may relax now, the others will take care of Wendy." I told her as she seemed to relax a little bit. "Elena, you need to pull yourself together don't try and force control try to ease into it." I told her.

From the balcony Bickslow stood watch, his eyes focused on the young girl as they glowed a bright green. He stayed silent as he watched. I looked up to him and nodded he nodded back. Elena began to circle me as I stood in the middle, I couldn't tell if she was sizing me up or trying to figure out my intentions. I was the master of the guild so either she was threatened by me or she saw me in higher ranking.

"Now Snap Out of It!" I shouted causing her to yelp. Her transformation dropped and she collapsed. I caught her and pulled her in close. "Good girl." I sighed and helped the now unconscious girl to a bed. "The things I do for my children." I sighed.

 **Elena P.O.V**

When I woke up a few hours later I was lying in a hospital bed next to Wendy. My head was pounding like someone took a sledgehammer to my brain. That's when a flash of vague memories came flooding in. I could see a few things but, it was silent and a bit blurred. One minute I'm approaching a large man, the next Wendy takes an arrow for me and now I'm here. Carla was curled up in a chair across from Wendy fast asleep. The clock on the wall was currently showing 2am that's quite a bit of hours missing hopefully I didn't hurt anyone. Wendy shifted in her bed revealing a stitched wound on her side where the arrow hit. I got up from my bed and quietly made my way to her bedside. She was in pain and seemed to be having a nightmare. I rested my hand on hers and she seemed to calm down a bit. I rested my head on her bed and fell back to sleep.

 **Bickslow P.O.V**

"For the last time where is Alzack!" I shouted punching the man square in the jaw. After getting the girls some medical attention I personally agree to interrogate the current prisoners. "Speak!" I ordered him. He spat out some blood but, stayed completely silent. "Suit yourself. If you won't talk I'll make you talk, _Human Possession Magic_." My eyes began to glow the usual green coloration as the man in front of me stared wide eyed before trying to make them shut. That was his biggest mistake as his body went limp. "Let's try this again. .Alzack?" I asked.

"He's at the guild, there's a prison cell in the basement, we have him tied up and guarded." The man said in a monotone fashion. His eyes were glazed and his skin tone was a shadowy dark color as my magic did it's work. "Orders were given that if there was no report within the hour they kill him." I reached into his pocket and grabbed a communication lacrima.

"You are going to report in and say everything is going according to plan. Then you are going to knock yourself out." I ordered him. "You get all that Erza, you guys get moving I'll hang back and watch the girls." I told them. Yes my magic is dangerous and yes I don't enjoy using it on people but, sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do.

The others nodded and headed out. The man followed my every instruction up to the point to him knocking himself out with his own weapon. I grabbed my helmet and stood in front of the infirmary door. I wasn't letting anyone get to these girls if it kills me. The door of the guild flung open, just my luck that everyone just left. Looks like it might just kill me. I grinned as my enemies lined up on the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

**It has been quite a while since I've posted. So as an apology here are two chapters BACK TO BACK. Once again, I do not own Fairy Tail. Also, I will try and post more frequently, now that I have more time and don't have to deal with school and such so stay tuned.**

Chapter 7: Battle for the Cowboy

"You know I've always hated it when people barge in without permission, our guildmates are always breaking the doors down but, for people like you you are going to have to pay for those." I said staring down the men on the stairs.

"You don't scare me buddy!" one of the men said looking me straight in the eye. "If you were….smart..if you were smart...you would." he said as his voice slurred and his face fell emotionless. His skin fell darker and he turned around to face his allies.

"If you were smart you wouldn't look me in the eyes." I grinned. "Now then take your friend out, then tie them out and then take yourself out." I ordered the man nodded and he charged his allies. "It's not as satisfied as it used to be eh babies?" I sighed and they responded with a sad yeah.

"Then maybe you should try handling a real problem." A skinny man wearing a pair of sunglasses and wielding a bow staff said as he walked over the bodies of his unconscious friends. "After all I am one of the guilds strongest fighters." he said taking a puff of his cigar.

"You don't look too tough to me." I said with a grin, hoping for some real action. "I bet I could take you with my eyes closed." I taunted. He began to swing around his bow staff letting out shouts and cries. It was fairly impressive I guess.

"Pretty intimidating right?" he asked a bit out of breath. " _Weapons magic: Staff Dance_!" he shouted throwing his staff around the room as it flew by a few times. "How about this one-" his sentence fell short as my fist collided with his teeth and he collapsed.

"Like I said before not as satisfying as it used to be." I sighed taking a quick peek in on the girls who were sound asleep. Elena was lying on the side of Wendy's bed and Wendy was subconsciously petting her head. "Interesting." I whispered with a grin.

 **Wendy P.O.V**

I'm really hoping Bickslow thought I was asleep. I don't know why I'm petting her okay. Honestly it just feels like she needs it or something. She is technically half dog at the moment. I scratched between her fluffy wolf ears. They were so fluffy, she must have changed in her sleep. Hopefully Carla doesn't wake up and see this who knows how she would react, chances are she wouldn't do much. Her face was peaceful she seemed to be sleeping fairly well given the situation. Then it changed into a more saddened look.

"What are you seeing I wonder?" I whispered to seemingly nobody. I ran my fingers through her silky white hair and frowned. "It doesn't seem to be anything good." my fingers glowed a low green as I gave her some of my healing spell her face returned to a peaceful smile as she once again returned to a peaceful rest. "That's better." I smiled.

I looked outside with my advanced hearing I could hear the fighting going on from the other side of town. The night was quiet so there wasn't anything really stopping me from hearing it even if I didn't want to. I let out a low sigh, I should be out there helping everyone fight but, I guess this is what I get for saving a friend, a good friend, more than a friend? No that's a bit to sudden and a very dangerous line to be walking. I'm fifteen hard to tell what it is to love someone. Not like a brotherly love like I have with Romeo and Natsu and not like the love of a parent or guardian like with Carla or Porlyusica, no the kind of love like Natsu has for Lucy or Erza for Jellal. I don't exactly know what that feels like so it's hard to tell. I do like it better when she smiles though. I'm too young anyways maybe I'll figure it out one day. For now this is good. I thought petting Elena once again. That's when Carla woke up.

"Oh good you're awake child. Don't you dare scare me like that again." she whisper yelled angrily. She turned to Elena and flew around her a few times. "She certainly is a strange one isn't she?" she asked me with a sly grin as I tried to hide my small blush on my cheeks.

"I don't think she's strange just different." I said as Carla landed next to me and curled up. "Different isn't a bad thing, what do you think Carla?" I asked my exceed companion. As I layed back down once more.

"I think that taking an arrow for someone means you're different than most other people." she smiled softly. "And that is definitely not a bad thing, as long as you don't put yourself in that much danger ever again." she scolded causing a small giggle to erupt from my lips. We then went back under the covers and fell asleep.

 **Erza P.O.V**

I swear if anything has happened to Alzack I will personally tear this cursed place apart brick by brick. I was making my way down the stairs of the guild hall towards their basement. It was just as grungy as you can imagine, it was damp, dark and dusty. I made my way towards the cell where many other people were being held. I let them out of the cells on my way down the line, Bix said the third one down and thankfully he was spot on.

"Alzack! Alzack wake up!" I shouted uncuffing his arms from the the suspended cuffs hanging off the wall. "Dammit Alzack wake up!" I shouted at him getting a low groan in response, at least he's alive that's good. I turned to hurry back outside when I noticed that the other cells also contained people within them. "Is anyone here awake!" I shouted to them silence returned.

"Over here!" An older man shouted pushing his arm through his cell. "Please young miss, get us out of here." he pleaded. I rested Alzack on my shoulder and raised my blade in the air slashing down on the locks around me. "Thank you." he said rushing over to another cell and helping another person to their feet.

"Get out of here, Fairy Tail will have your back." I told him when a sudden bolt of energy struck the wall next to me barely missing my forehead. "Who the hell are you?" I asked angrily as a woman in a dark purple dress came down the stairs. Her hair was tied into a long ponytail and a spider web design adorned the bottom of her dress.

"Well every guild needs a master and even brutish men like these ogres respect beauty. They call me 'Widow' although I am happily married to my boneheaded husband who charged into your guild. I warned that idiot." she sighed. "Anyways I can't exactly let you leave with that cowboy of yours not until you hand over the girl." she grinned firing another white beam of energy this time at the feet of the prisoners ensnaring them where they stood.

"Not on your life." I growled slashing at the sticky string that tied everyone down and handed Alzack to the older man. "Get him out of here I'll cover you." I told him he nodded and the prisoners rushed out of the basement. I requipped into my flame empress armor and stared down my opponent. "Now then let us begin." I said she smiled evilly and we dashed towards each other.

Her magic seemed to have something to do with webs or strings, thankfully they weren't fire proof. I continually chopped them down as she fired them at me and they burnt to a crisp, however they were extremely quick and she was very agile. She jumped back from another swing of my sword and turned her strings into a hardened drill, I requipped into my adamantine armor easily reflecting the attack. She seemed rather annoyed by that and I couldn't help myself from grinding. I then changed into my thunder giant armor and threw my spear into the ground pinning down her strings. The lightning followed the strings to their caster and she collapse slightly charred. I then made a quick escape out of the basement but not by using the stairs, no I thought I might as well just go through the floor instead call it payback for our guildhall. Once outside it was clear they didn't stand a chance against us, Natsu was currently shaking a man trying to find a reason to keep fighting. I grabbed him by the shoulder and dragged him back to the guild.

"Come on Erza just three more guys please." he pleaded as the rest of the guild followed suit. "At least let me walk with my girlfriend." he said pointing to a very tired, barely standing Lucy. I let him go and he went and supported the celestial wizard over his shoulder. At least he was a gentlemen, looking around most of the couples were helping each out leaving me with another reminder that I was alone at the moment, that is until a certain lightning dragon rested his arm on my shoulder for support.

"My, my Laxus a bit worn out are we?" I asked him as we both let out a laugh. "Hopefully nobody gets the wrong idea though." I joked, but still made him blush a bit before he played it off.

"I don't think anyone is going to think that and risk Jellal's rage we've seen him when he's angry and we want nothing to do with that." he laughed then his smile vanished and became a mix of worry and seriousness. "Things are going to get worse if we don't do something about Elena's predicament. The pipsqueak is in control now, but we can't risk her losing herself in public again." he said sternly, he was right it attracted to much attention. "She's taken a liking to you and Bix get Mira to help you and him get her magic under control." he suggested, but it almost sounded like a warning.

"Was that a threat Laxus?" I warned him, he raised his eyebrows at me. "I understand that it is dangerous, but Fairy Tail doesn't turn anyone down and does not eject members for their pasts." I said reminding him about what he had done in his past.

"And we won't, I just don't want anyone else getting hurt that's all. When she struck me back there she dislocated my arm, thankfully the old lady set it right." he looked at me a bit pale. "That was one swing Erza, I can take blows from Gildarts and only get a few bruises, she dislocated my arm with a wild strike she wasn't even trying and that...that is both impressive and worrying. What if she were to go on a rampage through town in one of her stronger forms, Mira told me she mentioned that her strongest form is caused by anger." he explained his worryness trying to keep his voice as low as possible.

I looked around and received a few looks from Gajeel and Natsu, they heard us just fine and we all know that if Laxus was worried about something then it is definitely something to be worried about. It was clear to me now why people misused her magic it was dangerous. We need to keep her safe and help her gain control before something else goes wrong.

"Werewolves gain their power from the moon." Levy said snapping me out of my train of thought. "Sorry to butt in on your conversation, but a werewolf in full moonlight has the strength comparable to that of a dragon, if the light is dimmed, clouded or if the wolf itself steps out of the light it will weaken drastically." she explained "I've been doing research on some of the ancient monsters like these ever since Elena came into the guild, she was only able to overpower you because she was in complete moonlight and only attacked you because she thought you were attacking part of her pack. Also, when she went full vampire as Natsu put it, she was only able to take you guys out because of the amount of magic she was absorbing off of you, she wouldn't have been so troublesome if it were one of one and if she wasn't in a fight or flight mode of thinking." the blunette explained further.

As we continued to the guild Levy continued on and on about theories and we went through a few ideas to help her out when we got back Bickslow was standing at the door with his arms crossed and crashes and yells were heard from inside the hall. I raised an eyebrow and he just grinned and opened the door, inside was Elena, wolf ears and tail swaying, her eyes a deep orange standing on a table growling at the man we had previously tied up. He was petrified and the other men that were with him were either out cold on the floor or hanging from the rafter on the ceiling.

"Nobody and I mean nobody threatens Wendy!" she roared as the man hurried out the door only to crash into me. He looked at me with pleading eyes as if I was going to protect him, I looked up at Elena who flashed me a toothy grin. I looked at the windows which were semi covered only letting in a bit of light. I picked the man up by his shirt and literally tossed him to the wolves. "Thank you." Elena said picking him up and uppercutting him through the ceiling. A beam of light struck her and she stumbled backwards. I rushed over and held her up. "Woah, headrush." she joked with a tired grin. "I think I've had enough for one night sis." she said holding her head.

"I think we all had, now go upstairs to bed and rest, Lucy could you close the windows so no more light comes through up there?" I asked she smiled and took Elena upstairs. I then turned to Bickslow. "I thought you were guarding the door?" I asked. He shrugged and pointed to his helmet, dented in the back as he rubbed the back of his head.

"They had a brave friend." he answered and when I went to ask where this brave friend was he simply pointed to one of the men hanging from the chandelier. "Fairy Tail's Silver Wolf, it's gotta a nice ring to it eh Titania?" he joked as he headed home, not before checking on a certain purple haired woman on his way out. Cheeky man that one.

 **Lucy P.O.V**

It breaks my heart that such a sweet girl would be so tortured. I thought to myself as I shut the curtains in the infirmary, she still had orange eyes, but the other features were slowly fading away as the moon began to set. I wiped some of my blonde hair out of my eyes and looked over at the girl in question, a minute ago she looked like she just had four cups of coffee, now she looked like she just got hit by a train. She walked over to one of the beds and collapsed face first into the pillow and was out like a light before I knew it. I turned my attention to the blue haired dragon slayed trying her best to fake being asleep, there was no way she was still sleeping after that racket downstairs, but she had a wide smile on her face so I let her be. Carla was sitting in a chair next to her out cold, I don't know how exceeds sleep like the dead, but I was jealous. I was about to leave when I noticed something on the ground, someone must have dropped it earlier.

"What's this?" I asked myself as I unfolded the paper it read "This is an covert job request from the Magic Council to any dark guild, wizard or otherwise are requested to do the following, in exchange the council will reward you with a large sum of jewels and a complete pardon of any and all past crimes. The job is as follows. **ELIMINATE** the silver haired wolf by any means necessary." I read out softly and nearly collapsed when I noticed the official royal seal on the document. There was no way the queen would allow this if she knew what the wolf actually was I needed to show this to Erza as soon as possible.


	8. Chapter 8

**As Promised chapter 8 alongside Chapter 7. Also, apologies for any spelling mistakes or grammar errors, I'll make sure to go back and fix those at some point. I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Chapter 8: Lessons from the Past

It has been two weeks since the guild rescued Alzack and everyone seemed to be back to normal, well as normal as Fairy Tail can be. Mira and Erza have been helping me train with some of my transformations mostly the werewolf as that was the easiest to start with since that night. It's nowhere as strong as it is on a full moon, but with training I've been able to maintain control a lot longer with a few hiccups here and there. I dyed my hair red again to try and maintain my cover and so far no other guilds have attacked us, to my knowledge. It was clear that they were hiding something though as the master left a few days ago to crocus along with Gray, Juvia and team Shadow Gear minus Levy, they told me that it had something to do with the magic games coming up, but I could tell that wasn't everything. Along with training my magic, Natsu has been helping me with some hand to hand combat, he was a decent coach, but he gets carried away sometimes. Thankfully Wendy has my back, we've been training together and hanging out a lot more since that night, I don't remember all of it, but the parts I do I won't ever forget.

"Are you sure you want to try this?" Bickslow asked me in a worried tone. We were standing outside in the training field along with Laxus, Evergreen and Romeo. Wendy and Carla were sitting on the benches nearby. "You don't have to do this unless you're completely sure." he reassured me.

"I'm not going to go into the full transformation, I'm only going to do the eyes, we both know that out of all the things about the vampire the eyes are the most dangerous part." I explained, I wasn't wrong although vampires have super human strength and speed that is easily outclassed in a one on one if the opponent is physically stronger. Being able to absorb nearby magic is a plus, but it is limited and their attacks use up most of what is absorbed rather quickly. The real issue with vampires are their eyes. "If I at least get that part under control I might be able to control other aspects easier in the long run. I don't want to do it, but I need to." I said holding my arm nervously.

"Child, just because you need to does not mean you need to force yourself to. It is unhealthy for someone to train something that they don't want to train." Carla said floating up to me. She seemed to have also taken a liking to me lately, Wendy must have said something. "I just don't want to see you or Wendy stress over something like this, she worries about you as it is." She said before Wendy covered her mouth and we both blushed a bit.

"You've got this." Wendy encouraged. I smiled and turned to our willing volunteer. "You gonna be okay Romeo?" Wendy asked him. He grinned and shot her a thumbs up. "Good luck you two." she said before returning to the bench.

"Alright then, remember just like any magic involving your eyes you need to have a direct path of vision, any obstructions will block or reduce the effect. That's why I usually wear my visor and Ever has her glasses." Bickslow explained. "Focus on your target, since its not actual seith magic you can't completely shut it off so for now let's just see if you can turn the magic on to begin with, remember what Mira taught you about focusing on the part of you that you want to change and keep the focus on that point." he explained.

I closed my eyes and focused on what my eyes look like in my vampire form, since I can't see my reflection while in that form the only things I have to go off of are the descriptions from everyone else, deep red and slitted kind of like a very angry cat was as close as I could think of. Levy showed me a photo in a book. I then opened my eyes and looked at Romeo.

"Well you got one eye to change." he said "At least that's a start. Try making me do something." he insisted with a sly grin. I focused to the best of my abilities staring at him eye to eye. Then something flashed.

 _"Elena stop please."_ A small voice echoed as I stared into her terrified eyes. A sudden blood curdling scream snapped me back to reality and I instantly snapped my eyes shut and covered them with my hands startling everyone around me. There was a brief silence before I broke it.

"I think I'm done for the day." I said leaving everyone behind me, Wendy grabbed my hand and I paused for a moment I couldn't look at her for some reason as much as I wanted to I couldn't. I was afraid to, much to afraid. "I'm going to go get something to drink." I finished and she let go of my hand and with a quick glance behind I noticed the worry look on my nakama's faces. Nakama I think that's what they called it, it means comrade...I had those before as I walked images from my past flew through my head.

 _Years ago in the far reaches of Fiore._

"Elena, good morning." a friendly voice said as a hand rested gently on my shoulder. "How's our young slayer doing?" she asked me with a warm smile. She wiped her brown hair out of her face revealing her purple phoenix emblem over her right eye.

"I'm good, nothing out of the usual." I said happily. "How are you doing today Nella?" I asked her. She laughed and ruffled up my hair, I let out an annoyed huff and shook off her hands. "Hey, I work hard on that you know." I pouted and she just laughed as we walked into the guildhall. Smiles and laughter filled the air as we entered and my friends and comrades welcomes us home.

I frowned slightly as the happy memories changed to absolute nightmares in the blink of an eye. From the warm guildhall to the torture chamber of Tartarus. It was dark, wet and dismal. I had wounds on every inch of my body and I was starving. One of the demons simply laughed at my struggle. She pulled out a needle and injected it into my neck, I felt like I was melting from the inside out, new feelings took over, pain, fear….power replaced the sadness and weakness. All of these things were sudden but, the what did not change was the hunger it only grew and grew my teeth barred and I screamed in agony. That's when the demon dropped a familiar face to my feet, before I could realise what I was doing I had already done the unthinkable.

"Elena, please….." she struggled as her blood drained from her neck "Don't….lose….." she never finished her sentence as she fell limp. I wiped my mouth and tears rolled down my face as her brown hair became matted in her crimson plasma. I looked up to a laughing Kioka and charged, she couldn't react fast enough as I removed her head from her shoulders in the blink of an eye. The rest was a blur from there the next thing I remember was being shunned, beaten and blamed by those I thought my comrades. So I left for a while well ran for a while.

After a week in the mountains I ran into a man, he had a scar on his eye and a replaced arm. I avoided him for a while and he let me be, until one day he caught me trying to steal his food I tried to attack him once only to be shot back I decide to leave him be after that I went to steal his food, his backpack however was only filled with magazines and other photographs of woman. He just laughed.

"You know when I heard about the monster of this mountain I was expecting a black dragon not a little girl. Want to explain to me why a youngin like you is out here on your own?" he asked me. Stupid or not I told him, he sighed and said. "Fear can be a great enemy, but it can also be your greatest ally believe me I know. Take care of yourself kid and try visiting your guild again I'm sure someone will forgive what you did." he said and with a wave he was gone.

After a few more days I overheard that a guild war had broken out in the town of my old home so naturally I ran home. Sure enough what I came back to was smoke, fire and pain. My old guildhall in flames as our flag burnt to ashes. A blue and white flag flew high where our flag once stood with the image of a tiger emblazoned on the front. I heard laughter from down the road and saw one of the wizards who shunned me being beaten by a black haired woman, a nervous blonde haired man and a green haired giant stood behind her as she tossed him like a rag doll. I looked to the night sky and the moon took its course. Many lives were lost that night, ex guildmates and rival guild members alike the wolf didn't take prisoners.

The same guild took their viciousness to the grand magic games along with many other guilds. Soon after Tartaros put there grand scheme into action only to be shut down by the very person they tried to summon and a black dragon fought a red one. I was at the foot of one of the face towers when a grey dragon flew overhead slicing it in half.

 _Back in Fairy Tail at the present_

"Kid slow down, you can't be drinking that much at your age how are you not dead yet?" the brown haired Cana said as she finished a barrel of beer. She was drunk, as usual I sat down my empty mug as Kinana filled it up again. Mira shot her a look and she just pointed to the box of root beer in the back of the bar. "Kinana are you trying to kill the poor girl?" Cana slurred.

"It takes a lot more than that to kill me, trust me." I said rubbing the scar on my neck. The memory of a black haired man's blast hitting my neck caused me to shiver, don't remember all the details there, except how much it hurt. "How much do I owe for the drinks?" I asked. Kinana smiled and pointed to the crate once more, nearly expired so I got off easy. "I'm afraid Kinana." I admitted Cana hiccuped.

"You know...hic….Fear...fear can be your greatest enemy...hic….but it can also be your….hic greatest ally." she said taking another drink. I looked at her surprised those words again.

"Someone once told me that, I still haven't been able to use that advice." I explained. "I wonder what mountain man is up to now a days?" I asked. Kinana looked at me confused. "I met a man in the mountains once he seemed like a good man pervy, but good." I explained I heard a bit of shuffling behind me than I heard Natsu.

"You're back!" he shouted before I saw him crash through the wall. The man responsible sat down next to me, I paid him no mind. "Stupid Natsu!" Alzack said behind me.

I turned back to my drink and went back to my conversation with Kinana.

"What did he look like?" she asked me I thought for a moment it was a long time ago so it was hard. "Take your time, Gildarts would you like a drink?" she offered the man nodded and let out a long sigh.

"I'd love one, thanks." he said gruffly. "Who's this young redhead?" he asked I ignored him as I found it a bit rude. "Did Erza adopt or something" I spat out my drink and coughed a bit. "Sorry I was joking there youngin." he said.

"It's fine, I'm Elena, I'm new here." I explained keeping my eyes on my drink. "Anyways what did you ask Kinana?" I replied. She handed the man his drink and looked back at me.

"I asked what this mountain man of yours looked like?" she giggled as Gildarts choked a bit. "I'm just curious I've heard of a few wizards that used to travel the world looking for dragons." She laughed as Gildarts choked again.

"Well he had a metal arm like this guy over here and a scar over….his...eye? Mountain Man?" I asked Gildarts he let out a loud hearty laugh. I couldn't help but laugh along with him.

"Hiya kid!" he replied, the night was a bit better after that. We talked for a while, well I talked he listened just like he did way back then. I didn't really care who else was listening. "Well…..I'm glad you found your way here, this is a safe place for outcasts like us, nobody gets turned down and nobody gets left behind." He grinned I fought tears from falling and managed not to cry thankfully. "Today marks year 6 right?" he asked and I frowned a bit.

"To be honest I've lost track, time is something that just helps things make sense, you lose track of it when you're constantly on the run. I'm sure it's around that time period." I explained with a sigh. The confused look on Kinana's face made me squirm a bit, my past was something I don't like to talk about and I was praying she wasn't going to ask the question I knew she was about to ask.

"If I may what is it that today marks?" she asked and I bit my lip. I hate it when I'm right. "If it bothers you, you don't have to share I was just being curious sorry." She retreated slightly, I sighed might as well get it out there.

"It marks the day that my last guild, my home was destroyed. I'd rather not share what happened after that, my record and wanted posters should explain that fairly clearly." I said softly. There were mixed reactions most sad, some unsurprised and one mortified. Surprisingly it was the eavesdropper who was mortified.

"To lose a guild is to lose a family, I wouldn't be able to live with that." the pink haired man behind us said. "I'm sorry to hear you went through that." he frowned pulling up a chair. Only now did I realize just how many people were listening in on our conversation.

"Yeah...hic...privacy isn't exactly...hic….something you get around here." Cana said collapsing into Gildarts arms. "Take me home dad, I'm drunk." she said with a laugh everyone else sighed.

"How much did you hear?"I asked Natsu as Mira passed him a drink. "I wouldn't be surprised if you hated me even more now." I said with a frown tapping my finger on my cup. I was already on edge so I didn't feel up to an argument right now.

"I really did come off as an asshole didn't I?" he said with a sigh. " I don't hate you Elena, I misjudged you at first sure, but like all stories the details get mixed up and changed to make the quote good guys look better. From what you said to Gildarts I now know what you've been through and I swear I'll do my best to make up for my mistakes." he said holding out a fist. "I promise." he said.

I connected my fist to his a few tears in my eyes and nodded. Lucy stood proud next to Erza and Kinana had to wipe tears of her own out of her eyes."Thanks Natsu, I know it's a bit sudden but, could you come with me to place a tribute at the memorial for the guild. You don't have to and it's a few hour train ride though, I know you don't like vehicles." I said noticing how green his face went. "I'd rather just not go alone." I looked at Erza and Lucy who were already preparing for the trip.

"Then let's get going." Kinana said opening up the trap door to the bar, this took quite a few people by surprise. "Bisca could you cover for me please?" she asked and Bisca smiled in agreement.

"You're not leaving us behind." Wendy said coming through the door with Bickslow. I blushed a bit and to my surprise so did she. "I know the best flower shop, come on let's go get some." She said grabbing my hand and dragging me out of the guildhall.

 **Bixslow P.O.V**

"Gildarts where is this old guildhall?" I asked the older man as he lifted his daughter onto his shoulder. He stood silently for a minute before turning to us with a very serious face. "Woah, what's up?"

"With all do respect, I think Bickslow, Kinana and Wendy should be the only ones to go." he said getting an aggravated response from everyone which was quickly silences when he slammed his fist on a table getting everyone's attention. "LET ME FINISH!" he shouted grabbing even more attention. "You all overheard that Elena's guild was destroyed by a rival guild correct?" he said and everyone nodded. "I'm the only one here besides Elena who knows what guild that was." he said.

"Then let's go punch their faces in!" Natsu shouted getting a few people riled up including Erza and Elfman. "We'll teach those no good punks a lesson they will never forget." Natsu finished.

"Every guild has Skeletons in their closet." Laxus spoke from the stairs. "It's best that sometimes they stay there, we Fairy Tail wizards are no different. Bickslow, Kinana you will join Wendy and Elena. However, Gildarts I would also request at least Lucy to join them as she is used to diffusing situations." he looked over at Lucy.

"Laxus, you know the name of the guild in question don't you?" I asked him a serious look in my eye as we stared down, something that most people would never risk doing with a member of the thunder legion let alone myself but Laxus knew all to well I'd never use my power on him. He nodded "Fine, but Elena won't be too happy about that." I explained giving a nod to Lucy and Kinana.

"Who went and put you in charge Bix!" Natsu said slightly insulted. "If someone hurt a member of our guild we need to repay it ten fold." A cheer from the crowd showed that I definitely didn't have an advantage.

"First off, what happened in someone else's past shouldn't be up to us to deal with, you of all people should understand that Fullbuster!" I shouted getting a slight flinch from the ice wizard. "Second of all did you ever stop and think that it might be a guild we are allies or friends with." This silenced a few of them. "It would be like walking in to Sabretooth and randomly declaring war for something most of them might not even be aware of." I caught a slight wince from the master to be after saying the guild name which made me feel very uneasy. "Moral is we aren't sending the loose cannons with Elena." I finished.

"Who are you calling a loose cannon helmet head!" Natsu shouted getting a few glares before he realized what he just said. "Point taken." he surrendered. He turned to Erza who simply nodded she wasn't a fool, she was aware of her temper.

"Then it is decided." he said. "The three of you go and fetch your things and Bickslow might I have a word." he asked I cocked an eyebrow and followed him into his office. "Giemma was known to take down rival guilds, if you come across any of those wizards you get Elena out of there before she can put two and two together. There might not be a full moon but, we've witnessed the Vampire in action when she was merely scared, imagine if she lost control of her anger, it would not be a pretty sight." he warned me.

"Don't worry boss, I'll make sure they steer clear." I headed for the door before turning around with a wide grin. "Plus we have our own little beauty to tame the beast." I laughed. "Let's get going babies!" I shouted repeating the word train excitedly.

Once I left the office, my grin vanished. Stopping Elena would be hard enough on it's own, how the hell was I supposed to protect the others if say the twin dragons were to show up, needless to say I was pretty fucked. I looked outside and noticed Lucy talking to one of her celestial spirits from the looks it was Scorpio. Lucy must have said something because he flinched disappeared before returning with the rest of the zodiacs. I wonder what's going on out there?


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's Chapter 9. This breaks a few** **celestial** **spirit rules, but hey these things happen. Anyways enjoy. I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Chapter 9: Shadow of a Doubt

 **Elena P.O.V**

I was lost, both in the mental and physical state. I had not really gone into town except with Erza so I was lost, I was also confused on how I was suddenly whisked away by my crush to buy flowers. I was blushing a deeper red then Natsu's flames, but I'm not complaining.

"So what kind of flowers do you want to buy, they are all so beautiful." she asked me as we stopped at a flower cart in the marketplace. She smiled so happily and was practically shining.

"Yeah, beautiful." I awed before correcting myself. "The flowers are beautiful….not that you aren't beautiful..but we are talking about the flowers…" I stammered getting a small blush from her as well, someone stake me in the heart so I can escape this awkward scenario.

"You think I'm pretty?" she asked me. I blushed and nodded. She rubbed her arm nervously before mumbling something, I looked at her curiously and she repeated herself quietly. "I think your pretty too." she said and I nearly died. "So what kind of flowers should we get, she said quickly changing the subject.

"Roses." I said simply "My old guild had a rose on our flag, it was in the background behind a large phoenix, it's also one of my favorite flowers." I said tapping my fingers together. Wendy payed the man a few jewels and grabbed a bouquet of roses wrapped in a some kind of plastic. Apparently it keeps them fresher longer somehow, I didn't really ask for the details.

The walk back took a lot longer then expected I wanted to explore a little bit and we had some time. Plus Wendy seemed to be having fun. She did only complain once that we left Carla back at the guild and that she was probably in a panic (She was). Once we were around the corner from the guild I grabbed her hand and we rushed towards the building only to stop after almost hitting a wall of spirits.

"Sorry girls, we were having a bit of a meeting." The man in the horse suit said leaning down. I knew Lucy was a celestial wizard, but I only ever met Loki and that was maybe once or twice. His looked changed from happy go lucky to slightly defensive, had we met? "Miss Lucy I believe Wendy and her friend would like to enter the guild hall." he said his tone a bit less happy than it was a moment ago.

 **Lucy**

I've never heard Sagitarius speak that way, he sounded almost demanding. The group of spirits seperated and let the two girls go through a few of them not losing eye contact with Elena. What was going on all of a sudden, one minute I'm telling Scorpio about our trip and wanted him to contact Pisces or Libra for me so we could talk to Yukino about some things. He said it shouldn't be to much of a hassle, but it might take some time because he had some things to do. I then heard Aquarius's voice sound and he was pulled back into the spirit world before returning with the rest of the zodiacs Yukino's included minus Aquarius, I still had to get her key back.

"Guy's what was all that about?" I asked getting a few nervous glances from Sagittarius, Libra and Aries and a very upset look from the normally dead panned Virgo. "Guys?" I asked again before Libra finally let out a loud sigh and sat down. She Never Sat Down which surprised everyone.

"My apologies but, even I was thrown off balance." she said "That girl with the sky dragon her magic is off putting to say the least." she explained standing back up again trying to regain her posture.

"My lady if I may explain what Libra is saying is that her magic felt unnatural frightening even. All of us felt it, but those of us more attuned to spirits or who have weaker stomachs did not feel right around her." the horse man explained.

"They are right Lucy, I've met her a few times already and something still doesn't feel right about her care to fill us in on little Elena?" Loki asked. "I mean she seemed nice enough but, I fear that she may be hiding something." he explained.

"She's a monster." Virgo stated shakily. I had never seen Virgo so afraid of something. "A vampire, a werewolf, the list goes on, she is highly dangerous." she explained as Tauros tried to calm her down.

The rest of the spirits looked ready to charge into the guild and tear the girl apart. Their calm demeanor changing to one of worry and fear. I guess even spirits get scared. I stomped my foot on the ground as a warning to them and they looked at me surprised.

"Mooove out of the way Lucy." Tauros warned. He was actually threatening me they never acted this way before and that frightened me. I pulled out my keys and threw them on the ground this got their attention.

"Explain." I said my eyes not leaving the cow man's. "Explain now or get lost." I warned them. This took them all by surprise, I was serious and they knew it. "Elena's magic was twisted and experimented with, yes she can be dangerous and yes she can be unstable but, she is still a little girl and she is working hard to gain control over herself. I am severely disappointed in all of you." I shouted at them.

"Lucy this doesn't concern you." Pisces warned clearly not phased by my threat as I do not hold my key. She began to move for the door, but I pulled out my whip and lashed it in front of her, this caught the attention of Bickslow and Erza from inside. "How dare you." the mother fish growled.

"Enough." Loki said and the spirits back off a bit, he was pissed. "Princess, unlike the rest of us Virgo has faced all of these monsters, they were the reason that her key ended up where it did. Her old master before that perverted man, they…" he bit his tongue, clearly trying to hide something.

"Have any of you actually talked to Elena have you ever stopped and looked at her. If you did then you would realize that your first opinion is wrong." Bickslow said. "She is a kind hearted tortured soul with a soft spot for a certain blue haired girl. We are very much aware of how dangerous she can be, but in the small time she's been here she has already learned so much about herself." The man said as he opened the door and with a very serious tone he gestured a hand for them to enter. "But by all means murder the innocent girl if you must but, I do so think you will have one hell of a time." he said when the door opened a very pissed off very powerful pink haired sky dragon slayer stood standing there. The wind picked up considerably as she took a step outside.

"Touch her and I will personally see to it that you never come near this guild again." Wendy threatened. I was scared for my life more than anyone else as I was technically the direct link to all of them. Suddenly a loud clap of thunder sounded and the shape of a giant mustached man appeared behind the spirits. My jaw dropped.

"Old friend what is happening here I sensed a severe increase in celestial energy and suddenly noticed this stand off between you and your own spirits. This is…..not normal." The king picked up Loki. "For someone trying to do good you really are being an idiot." he laughed before becoming very serious. "Bring out the girl if you would." he said taking a seat on the ground a large thud sounded as he did. The other spirits were about to argue but he silenced them by raising his hand. "Let us meet this monster you're all so afraid of." he said.

"Carla, wait what are you doing I need to pack." Elena argued before being dragged outside by Carla who just huffed. "Wendy why do you look like your about to kill someone?" she asked only now noticing the giant green man. "Oh...uhmmmm. Hello?" she said suddenly very confused.

 **Elena P.O.V**

I was very confused. Something I've come to expect in this guild was that things tend to happen randomly. So I simply said hello to the giant armored green man with the absolute greatest mustache that ever did mustache. I looked around and noticed Lucy spirits glaring at me, did I do something wrong?

"Hello." he said with a grin. "I am the celestial spirit King" he introduced himself holding out his hand. I looked at Lucy then back at the king and then back to Lucy she simply nodded. I reached up my hand and shook his finger tip considering his hand was larger than I was. "I came here to resolve an issue, I haven't much time however as I can only remain in this realm for so long by myself.

"I'm Elena, it's a pleasure to meet you sir." I curtsied, that's what you do in the presence of royalty right? "What is this issue you want to resolve I don't know how much help I could be but, I can try." I replied. He gestured for me to sit down and so I did.

"Just a few questions child." he said taking a quick glance over me. "You have had a hard life haven't you child?" he asked I nodded sadly. "Tell me about it wouldn't you?" he asked. I rubbed my arms nervously looking at the crowd of spirits I must have insulted them somehow. Wendy powered down and rested her hand on my shoulder and I sighed twice in one day oh boy.

"I warn you it's not a pleasant one." I stated and he nodded. "Well where to begin?" I said as I began to tell my tale once more, shooting a glance over to the spirits beside me noticing a few changes in temper as they went from angry to almost guilty. "That's about it really." I said finally finishing a more summarized story.

"What about your time here is that not part of your story as well?" he asked me. I looked at him with curiosity before continuing my story along telling him about the things that happened in the guild, my outbreak, the attack and so on. "It seems you have found a family for yourself, people that RESPECT and CARE for you no matter WHO or WHAT you may be." He stood up dragging certain words as if trying to prove a point, then he turned to the rest of the spirits. "If you haven't yet realized your mistake then you are to leave immediately." he said before bending down and whispering something into the maids ear. Her eyes grew wide and she turned to me then back to him and he nodded.

"What was all that about?" I asked Bickslow. He sighed and shrugged. Saying it was just protective spirits being protective spirits. I ran over to the group of celestial beings getting a mixed reaction. Some seemed sympathetic, some seemed a bit frightened others were down right nervous one in particular the large white fish seemed almost angry while the other fish seemed worried about the white fish. "If I have insulted or somehow angered you I'm sorry." I said with a bow.

"You shouldn't be the one apologizing." the maid said. "If any of us it should be me, your magic brought up some bad memories and I may have caused us to react in a much more unethical way then we should have." she explained a bit montone.

"Damn right." Lucy said with a huff. The minotaur guy began crying and was practically begging for Lucy to forgive him, she did of course, she's Lucy afterall. "I do believe I have proven my point and don't you think that just because I forgive you that I will ever let something like this ever happen again.

"Hold your tongue wizard, your idle threats have no effect on us." The fish said before turning to the dancer girl who simply turned her back to the fish getting a surprised reaction. "Have you all forgotten what happened in the past my old master, your old mistress Virgo perished fighting things like her." the fish shouted so that was it.

I was very angry now. Being called a monster or dangerous or anything like that is one thing, to be called a "thing" however was a whole other story. I marched up to the fish and looked her directly in the eyes. Electricity began to circulate around me as I did. Stitches appeared all over my body and my skin changed to different tones of greens and light blues. Large chained gauntlets appeared on my hands and two bolts appeared in my neck. My eyes changed two different colors one purple the other a bright yellow as it glowed. My outfit changed to a ripped purple suit and black pants a black rose corsage appeared in the pocket of my suit. I grabbed the fish out of the air and stared at her.

"I. Am. Not. A. Thing. Don't get me wrong I'm aware that I am dangerous, I'm aware that I lose control a lot, hell this form I'm in is proof of that. Honestly you're lucky I haven't fried you to a crisp already. I probably would have by now if my friends weren't here and I wasn't trying so hard not to go berserk. This form makes me very, very aggressive." I said throwing the spirit to the ground causing a crater to appear around her. The other fish watched on in horror. "The last time I was in this form I leveled a mountain in a rage after the a wizard was sent to kill me." I said firing an extremely powerful blast of electricity in the air. "I never properly met a spirit before today and honestly the only one so far who has been nice to me was that king guy and the only one who has apologized is the same one who seemed to be terrified of me for something I didn't even do. Needless to say for everything Lucy has said about you guys, I'm pretty disappointed." I said shooting a quick look to the maid. "Wendy, could you go get Laxus for me please, I don't really know how much longer I can remain calm without destroying something and I do not want to get carried away." I told her shooting one final look to the spirits. "Oh, and if any of you touch her." I shot an bolt of lightning at the fish on the ground causing her to vanish into starlight along with the other fish before walking off towards the woods. "Enough said." I spat.

 **Laxus P.O.V**

Wendy came back into the guild much calmer before she rushed over to me and let out a long sigh. Suddenly a loud clap of thunder rang throughout the entire guildhall. I rushed outside just in time for a second clap to occur as well as the peak of a nearby mountain explode from a bolt of lightning. I shook my head and headed towards the source where I saw Elena. She looked like some kind of stitched up zombie, but the power coming off of her could give Gildarts destructive nature a run for its money. I could feel the electricity in the air from just standing near her and it tasted weird, it felt a lot like my red lightning I had used during the invasion and something tells me I might need to use it again if I can't calm her down.

"STUPID MAGIC!" She shouted firing off another volley at the mountain side where a giant scorch mark was taking form as she seemed to be tunneling into the mountain base. "STUPID SPIRITS!" Another blast of energy. "STUPID FISH!" she shouted, that last one was fairly confusing, why was she mad at fish?

"Elena." I said grabbing her attention and she let out a low growl. "Anger isn't going to help anything kid, trust me on that." I explained sitting down on a nearby rock. "Besides that mountain isn't going to help you blow off steam you need to fight something that's going to fight back." I told her.

"DEAL!" she shouted launching a lightning bolt at me which I simply cancelled out with one of my own. It went on like this for about three hours until we were both exhausted from fighting. Her magic dropped and she was about to fall until I caught her as she collapsed. "Thanks, Laxus. I knew you'd be able to help, anyone else would have been hurt if I attacked them. Did Wendy talk to you?" she asked me and I raised my eyebrow, so that's why the squirt sat down with me.

"She was about to, but I beat her to it." I smirked and she let out a small laugh before passing out. I carried her back to the guild and to the room she was staying in only to find Carla and Wendy waiting their bags were packed and they were ready to go. "Hey Bix you going with them?!" I shouted down to him as he came upstairs all ready to go.


End file.
